DBZ: A Whole New Enemy
by SSJ Mirai Gohan
Summary: Gohan dies at the Cell Games because of Goku's previous actions, but Piccolo manages to defeat the android. When another evil entity appears to ensnare Gohan's mind and spirit, can Goku and Piccolo manage to free Gohan, before it's too late? The Buu Saga like you've never seen it before, with whole new enemies!
1. Gohan's Capture

_**Author's Note:**_

Hi! Thanks for taking the time out of your day to read this. I hope you like it! Please rate and tell me how I'm doing. I am quite awful at... doing these little welcome paragraphs without the use of the phrase: "So, yeah!" I will try to refrain from using it! Everyone have an awesome day.

 **Disclaimer:** If anything, I can only take credit for watching this show three million times. I don't own Dragon Ball Z – that award goes to Akira Toriyama! **bows down**

Jeez, it's going to be a pain putting that at the start of every chapter. Oh well!

 _BlahBlahBlah_ = Thought

BlahBlahBlah = Speech or description. Normal stuff!

 **BlahBlahBlah** = someone is YELLING. **cough cough** Chi-Chi **cough cough (** this bolded thing also applies to actions I may be doing. For some reason, my computer doesn't like me using the stars [**] for this stuff!

~DBZ~

This particular fanfic is on Gohan – personally, my favourite character. And, what would happen if he did die in the Cell Games. A whole new saga!

I believe that he was sorely tossed aside during the Buu Saga. Everything up to there was great! Gohan was around five years old (maybe six) when he fought Frieza. The Cell Games were AWESOME. Then things fell apart afterward. Silly Gohan. Chi-Chi isn't that scary... considering that you are MUCH stronger than her.

Oops! Babbling. Sorry! On to the fanfic.

~DBZ~

 **CHAPTER ONE**

Gohan's world was full of pain. Torment. _I... I promised Dad! That I would beat him!_

However, the half-Saiyan could only be thrown backwards from the blow that Cell had given him. He crashed into a rocky mountain face, screaming. The rocks broke under the force, sending Gohan straight through the small mountain. He landed on the other side, face twisted in pain. His arm was bent at an odd angle, his eyes closed. Gohan was tensed up, unable to get up from the pain.

" **GOHAN!** " Piccolo screamed, his throat raw from screeching for his former pupil. Piccolo had a horrible ache in his heart, his stomach rolling and tossing with nerves. "Don't you even **care** , Goku?" he demanded, turning with rage in the pit of his stomach to the Saiyan beside him. "That's your **son**! He's going to die, Goku! Yet all you do is sit there. What is wrong with you?"

~DBZ~

"Gohan will come through for us." Goku narrowed his eyes at Piccolo. "Just you sit and see, Piccolo. Don't worry – when Gohan is backed into a corner, the only way out will be right through Cell."

"You're wrong about your son!" Piccolo replied hotly, fists clenched. "He may be the most powerful person in the world, but he's also a scared eleven year old boy!" Piccolo's eyes were burning with rage, refusing to give up on Gohan. "He may have that power, but it doesn't matter! He doesn't thirst for battle and mayhem! He's not a fighter like you!"

Goku turned to stare at Piccolo, the realization hitting him like a kick to the gut. _W...What? Gohan isn't a... fighter? That doesn't make any sense!_

Goku turned to the battle, eyes widened. _This can't be happening!_

~DBZ~

Gohan was on the ground. No amount of mental force would get his body moving. He was broken, defeated.

"Finally time to end this, once and for all." the smooth, unhindered voice of Cell came from above Gohan. Painfully, the eleven year old opened his eyes to stare at the one who would destroy him. "Hm. Do you finally see what a mistake you have made, Goku?" Cell turned to the other fighters. "Your son will die because of your arrogance."

~DBZ~

"Mr. Satan!" the reporter shoved his microphone into Hercule's face. "What do you think of the recent developments? That boy seems to be on his last legs! Oh, who shall save him now?" the reporter from Z TV put the back of his hand to his head dramatically, leaning towards Hercule.

"Ah, that chump is dead! O-Oh course, I could totally take Cell with both hands tied behind my back." Hercule laughed, weakly, flashing the peace sign in the reporter's face.

"Oh, Mr. Satan! If you're so strong, then go save that poor boy!" the reporter grinned. _I've got you now! Finally time to capture a fight the people have been waiting for!_

"Uh... well... I mean..." Hercule stammered, looking away from the camera. "I'm still not over my stomach ache... **ooh!** " he gasped in (fake) pain, doubling over and collapsing to his knees. "I would, I just can't get over the pain of my... ooh... stomach!" Hercule collapsed onto the ground.

 _Dang it!_ The reporter shook his head. "What hope is left for this brave boy?"

~DBZ~

Goku's heart was hammering in his chest wildly. _No..._ _ **NO!**_ _It wasn't supposed to end like this!_

"Get **DOWN THERE,** Goku!" Piccolo cried, glaring daggers at a man he considered his friend. "Save your son! No one else is powerful enough to stop Cell! If you don't do something **right now,** then Gohan is going to die!"

~DBZ~

Cell smirked. _This brat and his father... they will pay for their arrogance._

Cell charged up an energy blast in his hand, powerful enough to kill the defenseless Gohan. Cell grabbed the front of Gohan's shirt, lifting the half-unconscious half-Saiyan up to face him.

Gohan managed to crack open his eyes, staring Cell right in the face.

"I will destroy you." Cell smirked, not one trace of emotion.

 _Then I will have died for my home... my friends... the people I love._ Gohan thought, looking over at the other Z Fighters. "Tell Mom that I... I'm sorry. I... wasn't strong enough." Gohan closed his eyes, knowing Piccolo would be able to hear him.

~DBZ~

 _This can't be happening. I won't_ _ **ALLOW**_ _it to happen!_ Piccolo surged forwards, throwing his cape and turban off. _I won't allow you to die alone, kid. You taught me everything I know about being a true "good" guy..._ as Piccolo flew off the cliff, desperation giving him the strength he needed. In the prison of his mind, Piccolo thought of the time he had beaten Gohan, but the boy refused to give up. He remembered watching Gohan grow so stronger. He had only realized his affection for Gohan until he had died for his pupil. Piccolo had watched as Gohan stood up to foes such as Frieza without batting an eye, had watched him unlock his hidden potential to serve a higher purpose. Gohan had always defended the weak and took pity on the broken. He had taught Piccolo to do the same. _Wait for me until I get there, Gohan. Don't you die on me!_

Goku tried to grab Piccolo, but the Namekian couldn't be stopped.

"Piccolo! Stop!" Goku flew after his former rival, now his friend.

~DBZ~

Cell threw Gohan into the air, watching the half-Saiyan come plummeting to the ground. Cell kneed the nearly unconscious boy in the stomach, watching with a sadistic smirk on his face as Gohan's eyes flew open, widening in pain as he spat out blood. It splashed on the ground, near Cell's feet.

Cell watched as the boy flew upwards again.

"Ka..." Cell started off the old, familiar chant.

"Me..." he readied himself for the blast.

"Ha..." Cell smirked. _I have won._

"Me..." in between Cell's hands, energy grew with a pulsing light.

" **HAAA!** " Cell screamed, releasing the energy. He threw his head back, and laughed sadistically as the bolt smashed straight into the Saiyan child. It exploded, the light blinding everyone except a certain Namekian, who was blinded by something else.

~DBZ~

Piccolo didn't register anything but the blast. The expression on Gohan's face. The fact he was too late. Everything came piling on him at once, and Piccolo couldn't hold back his rage any longer. He flew straight to Cell, punching a hole through the android's head. _That was for Gohan._

~DBZ~

Cell fell to the ground, purple blood gushing out of his head.

"You have my cells." Piccolo spat. "I can't regenerate if my head is damaged." he lifted his hand, rage filling his eyes and belly and heart, blasting Cell's structure away until it was no more. _There isn't even a cell left of him. And still, it wasn't enough. No matter how many deaths he suffers, it will never make up for Gohan's one._

Piccolo held out his arms as Gohan's frail body collided with him. The Saiyan child's head lolled back, his eyes opened, blank, staring at nothing. There was no life within him. His heart refused to beat, his lungs refused to breath. Piccolo set Gohan down on the ground, tears filling his eyes for the second time in his life. _I was too late..._

~DBZ~

Cautiously, the other Z Fighters approached the scene. Piccolo was by Gohan's side, not moving an inch.

"I can't believe this." Tien admitted. "Gohan..."

"He was too young." Yamcha agreed, bowing his head down in respect.

"I know! We can just use the Dragon Balls to wish him back to life!" Krillin said, perking up.

"You're right." Piccolo said, his voice low, tears shining in his eyes with grief. "I'll contact Dende."

~DBZ~

(a little while later, at the lookout...)

"I cannot grant this wish." Shenron rumbled to the assembled Z Fighters. Chi-Chi, in the back, fell to her knees in disbelief.

"W-Why not?!" Krillin demanded.

"There is a force far stronger than I holding the one you call Gohan. His spirit is lost." Shenron growled. "What is your next wish?"

"Show us this enemy." Piccolo was not to be messed with right now. "Who is this enemy? Tell us everything you know of them."

"This force goes by the name of Erai." Shenron allowed all the Z Fighters to see the memories he held of the demon.

~DBZ~

(flashback sequence!)

"P-Please..." a man backed away from a woman's shadow. She stalked up to him, resting one hand on her hip and leaning her weight on her right side.

"Why should I?" she purred. "You killed them."

"Why are you after me?!" the man demanded. Erai snapped, grabbing the man's neck and lifting him up into the air, staring him in the eyes.

"I am the entity designed to protect the children of this world. When one is betrayed by their parents, they are mine. And then, alongside the betrayed child, I will destroy those who dared to scar innocents." Erai smirked as she tightened her grip on the man. As he died, suffocating, he looked behind Erai to see his tiny daughter, clutching the teddy bear she had died with.

~DBZ~

(end flashback!)

"She... goes after children who have been betrayed by their parents?" Goku wondered out loud, frowning. "Why didn't she go after Vegeta's father, then?"

"Excuse me, clown, but my father **never** betrayed me." Vegeta snapped, turning on Goku with murder in his eyes. "It was Frieza." he hissed.

"Oh. Sorry, Vegeta." Goku said, eyeing the other Saiyan.

"Erai captures the hearts of the children, offering them comfort and shelter from the horrors of their death. She was created by the Kais in order to help restore peace to the lost souls of murdered children. However, she was filled with a dark power when she absorbed the emotions of the children, and rebelled. The Kais lost control of her, and soon, she was murdering the parents." Shenron rumbled, continuing with granting the wish they had asked of him. "Name your second wish."

 _Gohan..._ Piccolo narrowed his eyes, shaking in rage. "Is there a way to reverse the process? Can we stop her?" he demanded of Shenron.

"Is this your second wish?"

"Yes."

"It is possible to defeat her. None of you are at the strength level. You must train, and quickly. There is no way to reverse the process – the longer you take to get to her strength level, the more separated Gohan will become from you. He will no longer remember you. He will fight to end the one you call Goku's life. He will become, in truth, a child to Erai. I have completed all you asked of me. I will be taking my leave." with those final words, Shenron disappeared. The sky turned it's normal blue, the lightning fading.

"End my life?" Goku echoed. "I haven't done anything to Gohan."

"Yes, you did." Piccolo turned on Goku. "You forced him into a fight no eleven year old should have gone through. You forced him to train, which is unlike him! You misjudged his true nature. **You** were the reason Gohan was killed." Piccolo snarled. "I don't know about the rest of you, but I refuse to sit back and wait until Gohan and Erai come looking for us. I'm going to train."

~ _How will Gohan handle Erai? Will she wipe his memories, and force him to kill his father? Find out, next time!~_


	2. The Beginning of a Friendship

_**Author's Note:**_

Hi everyone! Again...

I'll try to update a new chapter every week. Sorry for the delay!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own this show! If I did, I wouldn't be sitting here writing this fanfiction... the fanfiction would be on TV!

 **CHAPTER TWO:**

Gohan had felt only pain, only darkness as his spirit faded from the material world. He raised his head, struggling in the darkness. _What is this?_ he wondered, pulling away from his left arm, but he wouldn't budge. His body had returned to him – he was cut and broken, blood dripping from his wounds to the floor.

He was in... a void. There was nothing here but the darkness holding his inner light back. Gohan's head spun as he tried to make sense of it all. _But... this isn't anything like Dad said it was!_ he thought, groaning in pain. Gohan put his head down, giving in. _Did I go to hell? I must have. For failing the world._

"Hush, my child... all will be right in the world." a female voice coaxed from within the void.

"All will be right?" Gohan echoed, voice full of longing. "Did... my family make it? Was Cell defeated?"

"Yes, Gohan." Erai smiled kindly, stepping to where he could see her. She was a true beauty – long, black hair, and orange eyes. Thin, without a trace of muscle. She walked up to Gohan, her flame-coloured eyes staring holes into his. "I gave Piccolo the strength he needed, for it was your desire. You can rest now, my child, your war is finally over." Erai sat down on her knees, cradling Gohan like a small child in her lap. "There is no need to fight anymore..."

"No... need... t-to fight..." Gohan mumbled, his body and mind going numb.

"Yes, my child, my dear Gohan. We just need to make sure your father is truly sorry." Erai said, stroking the black pieces of hair out of Gohan's face.

"Dad... s-sorry?"

"Gohan, Gohan... just sleep. For once in your life, you can rest easily. I will take care of it, my child, do not fret." Erai kissed his forehead as Gohan's eyes closed, his body relaxing. _I will take care of it._ Erai thought to herself, picking Gohan up. _And we will destroy the one who had the audacity to call you his son._ she walked away, the unconscious half-Saiyan child resting peacefully in her arms. _Rest easy, dear Gohan..._

~DBZ~

Piccolo was training with Goku in the frigid north. The mountains were covered in snow and ice, the temperature freezing far below zero degrees. Piccolo and Goku had recently relocated here – their battles near Goku and Chi-Chi's house had ended quite badly. And by "badly", we mean "Chi-Chi's frying pan" kind of badly.

Goku took a breather, staring at Piccolo in awe. The Namekian had pushed himself farther than anyone. _It must be his concern for Gohan. Speaking of that, we need to hurry! Who knows what could have happened to him._ Goku doubled over, coughing up blood as Piccolo kneed him in the stomach. Goku fell to the ground, dropping his Super Saiyan transformation.

"I... I need a break, Piccolo." he was breathing heavily, lying down on the ground.

"We don't have that much time, Goku!" Piccolo snapped. "We need to get stronger! Erai is coming. She'll destroy us all. We have to train!"

"I know, I know..." Goku looked up at Piccolo. He casually made a snow angel, but rolled out of the way as Piccolo's Masenko flew towards him. It exploded next to him, throwing him a couple of feet.

"Jeez, Piccolo! Watch where you're aiming that thing!"

"I **was** aiming." Piccolo growled. "Pay attention and start putting up a decent fight."

"We need to rest sometime." Goku argued.

"There is no rest if we're to rescue Gohan before it's too late. He's your son – don't you even care?"

"Of course I care! But we can't destroy our bodies in the process of saving him."

"You left Gohan to fight Cell alone." Piccolo grumbled. "I'll train on my own."

Goku watched in disbelief as the Namekian punched and kicked at the air, firing blasts everywhere. _Geez, he's determined._ Goku thought, watched with interest. _I guess I never really thought about Piccolo's relationship with Gohan... I never knew Piccolo loved him so much. Piccolo has never been this.. riled up._ Goku tilted his head to the side, settling down on the snowy ground.

 _Come to think of it, Piccolo officially joined our little band after the Saiyans came. When he fought with everyone else to stop them... when he died for Gohan. Gohan sure did change Piccolo._ Goku watched Piccolo's power grow. _Even more... Piccolo killed Cell! I don't think that anyone could believe it... Gohan's death shook more power from him. And he can control it!_

"Done daydreaming, Goku?" Piccolo snapped, noticing the Saiyan's gaze on him. "Or are you just going to sit there and watch me all day?"

"Nah, nah, I'm coming. I was just wondering, Piccolo..."

"Wondering about what?"

"I've never seen you this determined to become stronger. I'm just curious about your relationship with Gohan." Goku flew up to his ex-enemy, floating beside him. "I've never seen you so riled up before." Goku said, with his usual carefree attitude. He didn't think much of his question.

Piccolo blinked, not having words. _I... was it that obvious? I love Gohan... but I cannot show him any weakness._ Piccolo eyed Goku carefully, trying to judge his motives.

~DBZ~

The Supreme Kai watched this all, eyes narrowed.

"Kibito... what do you think of this more recent development on Earth?"

"I am unsure of what you mean, master." Kibito answered in a level voice.

"Erai reappearing. She has caused much trouble... too much. She never goes out of her way to take a soul." the Kai said, looking over at his servant.

"Perhaps the boy has untapped potentials?" Kibito questioned.

"Exactly. For now, we must wait and see what happens..." Supreme Kai turned his gaze back to Gohan.

~DBZ~

"It'll be okay, Chi-Chi." Bulma patted her friend's back, glaring in the direction of the gravity room. Vegeta had been in there for hours. Now that there was a new threat and everyone was really training, Vegeta was more determined than ever to surpass Goku.

"No! My sweet little Gohan..." Chi-Chi was sobbing.

"Goku will-" Bulam tried to say.

"No! Goku is the reason my baby was in danger in the first place! I never want to talk to him again!" Chi-Chi curled protectively around her stomach. "He killed my first child, he will **not** touch my second one."

"Chi-Chi... **you're pregnant?** " Bulma demanded, astonished. Her eyes widened as her friend nodded. "That's incredible! What are you going to name your next kid?"

"I was thinking... Goten if he's a boy." Chi-Chi sniffled. "I'm not sure what I'll name her if she's a girl."

"There's always some hope in darkness, eh? Don't worry about Gohan, Chi-Chi; Goku will get him back. That's the reason he left with Piccolo in the first place."

"I know... but he's my baby boy." tears formed in Chi-Chi's eyes as she started sobbing on Bulma's shoulder, hugging her friend. "He's in danger and there's nothing I can do to help him!"

 _Chi-Chi does have a point._ Bulma thought. _There really isn't anything we can do._ she looked up at the ceiling. _Goku... I hope you know what you're doing._

DBZ~

Videl was sitting in her room, on her phone. She was texting Erasa and Sharpener.

((Hey guys. What's up?)) she texted quickly, waited for a response.

((nothing much. How have u been? All that fame must be crazy.)) Videl groaned at Erasa's grammar, shaking her head. _She'll never learn._ Videl sighed.

((videl can handle it)) Sharpener argued, posting his own message.

((I'm fine. Going to take a nap.)) Videl posted.

((kk)) Erasa texted as Videl winced.

((ttyl)) Sharpener posted.

Videl sighed as she put her phone away and fell into the cozy world of dreamland.

Videl's dream started. She looked around, wondering where she was. She was in... some sort of bedroom. It had shining wooden planks for flooring, golden walls, and cream coloured furniture. _Strange place._ she thought. _It looks like a place for a king!_

Videl glanced over at the bed, seeing movement. She approached the bed, looking down at the boy lying there. Charcoal black hair, sticking up all over the place. _Kind of reminds me of a palm tree... but not quite._

The boy tossed again, curling into the covers. _He's... kind of cute._ Videl thought, then realized what she had just thought. She clapped a hand over her mouth, eyes widening. _What?! No, no..._ she shook her head. _Besides, he's just part of my dream. He's not real._

Videl watched as the boy's eyes widened and he sat up, staring straight at her. He had onyx black eyes. Videl's eyes widened even more as the boy had sat up, exposing his bare chest. _Oh my gosh! He's, like, my age! How did a kid this young get so... ripped?_ she wondered.

The boy was looking at her.

"Who are you?" he asked. He had a surprisingly pleasant voice.

"I'm Videl Satan. Who are you?" Videl smirked, expecting her last name to leave some sort of awestruck expression on this boy's face. For some reason, she wanted to impress him.

"I'm Son Gohan... Satan, huh? I remember that idiot." Gohan chuckled to himself.

"Idiot?! He saved the world from Cell!" Videl protested hotly, hands her on her hips.

"He's your father, right?" Gohan had a gentle look in his eyes. "He lied to you, Videl. Hercule Satan did not defeat Cell. As I recall... he was cowering behind a boulder." Gohan shook his head.

"Wait.. you're the kid!" Videl said, shocked. "Did... you beat Cell?"

"No, I'm not sure who did. I died in the battle... I think." Gohan considered this. "I'm not dead now, so I don't know..."

"Then how are you here if you're dead? Where is this place?" Videl asked. _Well, this is just a dream._

"This is no dream, child." Erai appeared in the doorway, carrying a tray full of food. "Here, darling, here is some food." Erai smiled softly as she placed the tray in front of Gohan.

"Mm! Thanks, Erai!" Gohan started digging in, cramming food into his face.

"I am Erai." the woman shook Videl's hand. Videl was shocked at how pretty she was – light peach skin, onyx black hair, fiery orange eyes.

"Videl Satan. Nice to meet you, Erai. Do you take care of Gohan?"

"I am his guardian. His father forced him to fight when he didn't want to... Son Goku committed a terrible betrayal. I am the entity that takes care of these children. In order to heal Gohan's wounds, we must spill the blood of Son Goku. Your own father needs to sharpen up is own fatherly duties, doesn't he?" Erai fixed a special glare on Videl, forcing the pre-teen to think of all the instances she had hated her father for something.

Videl was frozen, her mind in a state of confusion.

"I will take care of you, too..." Erai folded her arms around Videl, hugging her. Her power seeped into the girl, warping her memories of her father. "I will protect you, Videl. I will never ignore you. Your father is a blight, he must be eradicated from this world."

Videl didn't realize she was crying until she saw the tears fall on Erai's blouse.

"...Yes." Videl sniffled and looked up into the face of her new guardian. "He... must fall."

~DBZ~

Krillin was training with Yamcha and Tien. They had just paused for a break.

"Jeez." Krillin could feel Piccolo's power spike from all the way on the other side of the world. "I think Piccolo is stronger than Goku now."

"Yes, he is." Tien said, feeling the situation out.

"He must have been mad from grief at Gohan's death." Yamcha said, sympathy in his voice. "He has to be trying so hard to bring Gohan back from... uh, what was her name again?"

"Erai." Krillin and Tien said, both rolling their eyes and saying the name at the same time. Yamcha needed reminding all the time.

"Right, Erai. I wonder how things are going down there with Gohan?" Yamcha said.

"We can only hope that Gohan is strong enough to resist her before it's too late." Tien said.

"Otherwise we're in big trouble!" Krillin exclaimed. "If Gohan is taken by Erai, just think of all the power he might have!"

"True." Tien said, nodding. "If Erai was intelligent, she'd train Gohan to come and defeat Goku. It makes sense. Goku will truly suffer for his mistakes then."

"I wonder how Gohan will react to Piccolo." Krillin wondered out loud. "I mean, they've always had a bond. Will this come between them?"

"I doubt it." Yamcha smirked. "Those two are tighter than super glue!"

Krillin and Tien both groaned heavily.

 _~Everyone is preparing to face Erai, and possibly Gohan as well! Now that Videl has been taken by the evil entity, can anyone stand in Erai's way? Find out, next time!~_

 **Yuki kun:**

Thanks so much for reviewing! Don't worry, I'll definitely continue this. I'm really happy you think my work is well done... I've worked hard on this! Sorry this chapter came so late. I'll work hard to get the third one up faster!


	3. Training

_**Author's Note:**_

Welcome back! Chapter three, here we go!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own this show... yup. Just this fanfiction!

 **CHAPTER THREE:**

Gohan and Videl were getting the grand tour of Erai's palace. Gohan had just woken up here, and Videl had just appeared here – neither of them knew where anything was.

As they walked through the carpeted hallways, Videl studied Gohan. He had a carefree attitude, hands behind his head. _If I'm ever a mother, I refuse to allow my child to feel pain._ she thought.

Gohan was thinking similar thoughts.

"Gohan, watch out!" Videl said, startling the half-saiyan out of his daze as he smashed straight into the wall.

"Ouch..." Gohan rubbed his sore nose as Videl giggled and helped him to his feet.

"You okay?" she asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Yeah, my nose just hurts." Gohan said, accepting her help up.

Erai waved her hand in front of Gohan's face, hand glowing the same orange as her eyes. The pain instantly vanished.

"Ooh! Thanks, Erai! How did you do that?" Gohan asked, curiously.

"With my Ki. I'll teach you both how to use it as well." Erai smiled gently.

"What's Ki?" Videl asked, glancing at Gohan and Erai.

"Ki is the energy of the body, the life force." Gohan explained. "It's made up of energy, courage, and the mind. It can be positive or negative, depending on the user. It also performs as your fighting power, and it comes from the center of your body." he said, tapping a finger against his chin as he thought. "It's tangible – you can learn to manipulate it and use it to your advantage in a fight. You can even fly with it. I had no idea that someone could also heal with it." Gohan said.

"Oh! I understand. Think you could teach me to use my... Ki?" Videl asked, hesitantly.

"Of course, child." Erai smiled gently as Gohan nodded.

"It'll be fun, Videl! I've never taught anyone before, so this will be new for both of us!" Videl nodded enthusiastically, grinning.

"It will be fun!" she said, hugging Gohan.

Gohan's face reddened as he smiled at his new best friend. _First Mr. Piccolo, now her! I love friends._ Gohan smiled happily, closing his eyes and hugging Videl back.

Erai watched with a smile on her face. _The strength of their bond will allow them to extinguish the stains of this world... Hercule Satan and Son Goku._

"Come, children. Let us go to the training room now." Erai interrupted. "We must train to defeat Son Goku."

"Son Goku? Your father, Gohan?" Videl asked, glancing at her best friend.

"Yeah..." a pained expression came on Gohan's face. "He misjudged my true nature... forced me into battles I didn't want to fight. Beat me up in training, and decided to leave me for training somewhere else." Gohan's tone of voice was expressionless, his thoughts jumbled. _...Right? That has to be right._ he thought. _Erai wouldn't lead me astray. She wouldn't lie to me. But... but at the same time, it feels not right to hate my own father._

"It is okay to hate him, Gohan. Hate is not natural to you." Erai said. She could hear all of their thoughts, the children she was connected to. "However, Son Goku must be brought down for what he did to you."

"Right." Gohan grinned, looking up at her.

"I will work as hard as I can!" Videl vowed, grinning with Gohan. "I promise that I'll help!"

"The training room." Erai smiled, opening the door.

The room was a void. Much like the hyperbolic time chamber, there was a door, and a place to sleep, eat, and wash up. However, the rest of the shape was a complete void. The further you went, the more the gravity increased, and the weather conditions worsened.

"Just like the hyperbolic time chamber." Gohan murmured, looking around with curiosity. "It reminds me of that place. Does the time move the same?"

"No. Unlike the hyperbolic time chamber, this place moves at our time." Erai explained. "Do you like it?"

"Like it? It's great, Erai! And we'll spend most of our time in here, right?" Gohan said enthusiastically.

"Yes, child." Erai smiled, the stars seemingly twinkling in her eyes.

"Great! Will you be training us?" Gohan asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Yes, I will be. We will train here. Videl will join us as well. Is this alright with you, Gohan? I know of your resistance for fighting."

"Yeah, it's fine! As long as I don't get beaten to a bloody pulp every time we train."

"No, I promise you won't. We will spend most of our time trying to unlock your hidden powers enough for you to use them in everyday battle with full control." Erai explained.

"Great! Let's get started!" Gohan jumped into the air, Erai nodding.

 _Aw, geez, Gohan._ Videl chuckled to herself. _Well, he's right!_ She ran after her best friend, laughing.

~DBZ~

Piccolo looked like he was a deer in the headlights.

"I mean, you're not fooling anyone, Piccolo. I was just wondering why your relationship was so strong. You weren't even this determined to defeat me, back in the day." Goku said, thinking about it and tilting his head.

"Gohan... showed me what it was like to have a pure heart." Piccolo said, finally, after several moments of silence. "I watched him on his own... so small, so helpless... he showed compassion to everything despite the ability to kill everyone." the words were coming in a rush. Once Piccolo had started, he didn't think he could stop.

"Gohan showed me what a real friend was. I watched him grow, become stronger. Every challenge thrown at him only made him more determined. Despite his power, his Saiyan heritage, he loathed fighting. He was always happy, laughing, and kind. Even to me, his father's enemy, he treated me with kindness. He was never cruel. I only realized too late that I loved him. First, training him was out of vengeance. To make him a worthy opponent. But... something changed. I swore to myself, that no matter what happened, I would always be there to protect him." Piccolo had stopped training and was staring Goku straight in the face.

"Aw, geez, Piccolo. I never thought you felt so strongly about my son." Goku rubbed the back of his neck, looking slightly sheepish.

"And then you threw him into that battle, Goku." Piccolo was shaking with poorly contained rage. "You misjudged his nature, you forced him to fight... you are the reason that Gohan died! **It's all your fault that Erai has him right now!** " Piccolo screamed, losing what composure he had left.

"W-Well, I mean..." Goku was cut off as Piccolo violently attacked him and kicked him into a snow bank. Snow flew everywhere as the Saiyan crashed into the ground, the earth breaking under his body.

Goku got up, powering up to a Super Saiyan and flying up to Piccolo, curling his fist for a punch.

Piccolo dodged, kneeing Goku in the stomach.

Goku growled, spinning and kicking Piccolo in the side. He watched as Piccolo flew away from him, crashing into a snowy mountain. The Namekian screamed, unleashing his inner power. He flew towards Goku, Goku readying himself, forming his stance and waiting for Piccolo.

He didn't have to wait long, as Piccolo punched at his face. Goku put his arms up to block, kicking Piccolo in the chin. He flipped over in the air, looking up as Piccolo's Ki blast filled his vision.

Goku gasped at the magnitude of the blast, raising his arms for a block. He managed to catch the Ki blast and deflect it, throwing it up into the sky.

Piccolo was quick to punch Goku in the face, following his blast down.

The fight continued, shockwaves pulsing through the air when their blows connected or were blocked. They were moving faster than the human eye could see. The only way to tell it was them was the flashes of colour – Piccolo's purple gi and Goku's orange one.

~DBZ~

"They're really going for it, aren't they?" Tien said, ceasing his attack on Krillin to look in the direction of Goku and Piccolo.

"Yeah. That Goku... I think he said something he shouldn't have." Krillin winced, feeling Goku's Ki decrease as Piccolo's flared.

"Those Saiyans... before, no one could keep up with them. Piccolo's gotten a lot stronger since then." Yamcha remarked. "Back to work!" Yamcha threw his Ki blast at Tien, sending the human warrior flying to the ground. Krillin turned, holding up his arm and charging his energy.

"Destructo Disk!" he yelled, throwing it at Yamcha. As Yamcha dodged, Tien snuck up behind Yamcha and kicked him in the small of his back, throwing him to the ground.

"Whoo!" Krillin high-fived Tien, then got punched in the gut by Tien.

"No time for celebration in a fight, Krillin. Don't allow yourself to get distracted." Tien reprimanded, flying after them.

~DBZ~

"Feel any better, Chi-Chi?" Bulma asked, sitting at the table with her friend.

"Yes, thank-"

" **Woman!** " Vegeta demanded. He stormed into the room, looking furious.

"Did you break the gravity machine again?" Bulma demanded, glaring right back to her husband without a trace of fear.

Vegeta nodded.

"Fix it!" he demanded. "Kakarot and that green fool **cannot** be allowed to surpass me!" Vegeta growled.

"You **idiot!** " Bulma yelled, standing up and slamming her hands on the table. She turned her furious gaze on Vegeta, glaring daggers at him.

"Maybe I won't fix it this time!" she growled.

" **You will fix the machine!** " Vegeta thundered. From upstairs, an infant started bawling.

"Now look what you've done!" Bulma shrieked. "You've woken Trunks up! Moron!"

"Excuse me? No earthling calls the prince of all Saiyans a moron!" Vegeta got right up into Bulma's face, fuming.

"Well, one just did!" Bulma snapped. She turned away, flipping her blue hair over her shoulder. "The gravity machine will be done in three days."

"No! Fix it faster! That's three days of no training!" Vegeta snapped, satisfied with winning their little spat.

"If there's a problem, Vegeta, then go fix it yourself!" Bulma snapped, storming from the room.

Chi-Chi glared sideways at Vegeta, following Bulma.

"There, there, little Trunks. Stupid Vegeta won't bother you anymore." Bulma was rocking her baby back to sleep. Trunks gurgled a bit, waving his tiny fists in the air.

"Bulma? How is Trunks?" Chi-Chi asked, appearing in the doorway.

"He's just fine." Bulma set Trunks back down in his crib, watching as her baby boy rolled over, sucking his thumb, and fell asleep.

"Aw, he's so cute." Chi-Chi cooed. "I remember when Gohan was that little. He was always playing with his tail... one time, he got his tail stuck in his crib and was screaming bloody murder until we managed to untangle him." Chi-Chi smiled, shaking her head. She put a hand over her belly, looking down at herself.

"I wonder what our next child will be like." she said, smile fading. She sniffled a bit as Bulma hugged Chi-Chi's shoulders, comforting her friend.

~DBZ~

Gohan was meditating, sweat dropping off of his face. He ground his knuckles together, searching his own body.

"Good, Gohan..." Erai cooed. "Now, bring it out!"

Gohan's eyes snapped open as he started screaming. He arched his back, throwing his head back as he commanded the almost limitless power inside of him. He brought it out, feeling the fiery flash of power that coursed through his veins. This was the real Gohan.

Gohan's aura lit up the whole area. Videl watched in awe as her best friend transformed into something... amazing. _This is crazy!_ Videl thought. She had been taught how to sense Ki, to use her own Ki, and to heal with Ki. _He's incredible!_

Gohan's yells intensified, his aura going from gold to blue. The blue in his eyes moved up, his hair waving in the wind. His hair was sticking straight up except for one rebellious streak. His aura flashed, wind violently blowing in his face. He tensed his muscles as his hair changed from gold to blue, his eyes a pure gold.

Gohan let out a deep breath, settling in this new power. He could feel the tidal wave threatening to push him over, threatening to destroy he was. He stood firm, retaining his mind. His aura was a smooth, rounded blue. The blue fell in waves. It wasn't sharp, wasn't bright. It didn't harm anyone's eyes. It flowed like water around Gohan, waving around him.

"Very good, Gohan." Erai smiled. "Now, try it out."

Gohan punched and kicked at the air, shockwaves coming off the force of his blows. They were very deep into the void, not wanting to destroy the only way out of the training room. Gohan fired a small Ki blast at the ground. His Ki was the same blue as his hair and aura, but the center of his Ki had a vibrant gold as the core.

His small blast struck the ground, exploding. Smoke filled the void, the whole place shaking because of Gohan's power.

"Wow, Gohan!" Videl cheered as the smoke cleared. Her friend dropped to the ground, letting go of his transformation. He collapsed to the ground, panting heavily. Sweat dripped off his face, wetting the ground beneath him.

"Here." Videl held out a water bottle. Gohan took it gratefully and drank it all. Videl gave him another, grinning. Early into her training here, she had learned of Gohan's Saiyan roots and his amazing ability to consume massive amounts of food and drink.

"Thanks, Videl." Gohan smiled up at her.

"You held it longer than last time. Very well done, Gohan." Erai ruffled his hair. Gohan laughed, looking up at her.

"Thanks, Erai!" he grinned, still breathing heavily. "I think I need a nap now, though." he said.

"Of course. Gohan, you can find your way back, correct?" Erai said, smiling at her student.

"Yuppers! Well, I'll be off then. Bye Videl, bye Erai!" Gohan used some of his Ki to float towards the fluffy beds in the training room. He was soon out of Videl and Erai's sight.

Erai turned to Videl.

"Now, let's try flying again today." she said.

Videl nodded. She gathered her Ki, pushing it under her. In a matter of seconds, she was floating off of the ground. Videl stood up straight, rocketing up into the air. She flew around at top speed, Erai nodding below her. She focused on her turns and tricks, determined to prove that she was excelling just as much as Gohan.

"Very well done, Videl! Now, let's try some blasts..."

 _~And that concludes Chapter Three! What is up with Gohan's new transformation? Will the other Z Fighters be able to even compete with his power? Find out next time!~_


	4. The Great Birthday Cake War

**Author's Note:**

Again, thanks for reading! Please leave by a review of how I did. I'd love to know how to improve.

I'd like to thank my friend Kamira for editing this. She's truly amazing!

 **Disclaimer:** Again, nope, don't own.

 **CHAPTER FOUR:**

Gohan was asleep, tossing and turning in his nightmares. His forehead was drenched in sweat, the covers tangled around his legs and partially on the floor in a messy pile. He was having a nightmare about Goku. The half-Saiyan growled in his sleep, eyes shut tightly. Unknown to him at the time, he was squeezing his palms hard enough with his nails that blood was seeping out in between his fingers.

 _Who are you?_ Gohan demanded in his dream, stepping back as Goku approached. The Goku in his dream gave his Gohan a confused expression.

"What?" Goku said, his voice echoing in the void of Gohan's dream. "Piccolo is getting me to contact you."

"Who's Piccolo?" Gohan snarled. "Who are **you**? Are you Son Goku?"

"Yes, I-"

"Then I have to kill you." Gohan lunged forwards, yelling as he powered up to a Super Saiyan. His palm-tree-like hair spiked up, only one rebellious streak obeying the laws of gravity. He threw a punch at Goku, but his father dodged to the left. Gohan spun quickly, hooking his left heel around Goku's side and throwing the older Saiyan to the ground.

As Gohan charged for the second round, Goku disappeared.

The half-Saiyan woke up, gasping for breath. He soon relaxed his hands, thinking about his dream. _Was it a dream, or was it reality?_ he wondered, brows furrowed.

~DBZ~

Goku soon woke up from the meditative state he had been in while contacting Gohan.

"Did it go well?" Piccolo's gruff voice asked, glaring sideways at the Saiyan.

"N-Not really." Goku said. He allowed his hands to drift to the ground, staring at his palms. "Gohan attacked me and didn't recognize me at all." Goku's voice was hard, a frown etched on his face.

"This isn't good. We need to train faster." Piccolo's eyes widened, then narrowed as his body filled with the determination to protect the half-Saiyan child he loved so dearly. "We have to get Gohan back."

"I agree, Piccolo." Goku stood up, readying his fists for the coming fight. Goku took his stance, legs wide apart and hands defending his face and middle. Piccolo flew at him, and Goku blocked the initial blow. Goku threw his block forwards, his fists hitting Piccolo's chest. Piccolo leaned back and kicked Goku in the chin, spinning backwards.

Goku stumbled, losing his balance. He looked up to see Piccolo flying at him. Goku crouched downwards, Piccolo flying over his head, and drop-kicked his friend into the ground. Goku fired an energy blast at Piccolo's form on the ground.

The Namekian looked up, forming a block. The blast receded, and Goku phased into space behind the blast, his fist extended. He lunged towards Piccolo's face, palm glowing with his Ki blast.

Piccolo's eyes widened as Goku's hand appeared an inch from his face, glowing blue. The Ki blast exploded right in Piccolo's face, leaving the Namekian no time to dodge the clever attack.

Goku stood in his stance, waiting for the Namekian to bounce back. Piccolo had flown backwards into and destroyed a small mountain. Goku grinned crookedly. _There's going to be hell to pay for this one._ he chuckled, shaking his head. _Piccolo's gonna be so mad!_

Goku focused, his senses on high alert. Piccolo flew out of the rubble of the mountain, roaring in anger. The Namekian powered up, a white aura surrounding his whole body. Piccolo turned his murderous gaze on Goku and flew towards the Saiyan, faster than the human eye could see.

 _We're done with the warmups._ Piccolo thought, his fist extended and heading for a collision course with Goku's face. The Saiyan ducked, and Piccolo flipped over him, kicking Goku in the back and knocking him down.

"Serves you right!" Piccolo growled as Goku face-planted. Piccolo took advantage of the situation, and his foot came down hard on Goku's spine. The Saiyan groaned as the earth broke around him, under the force of Piccolo's blow.

Piccolo smirked, raising one of his nonexistent eyebrows. _So this is how Goku fights? Pathetic._ Piccolo kicked Goku away from him, then put two fingers to his forehead to charge up a Special Beam Cannon. As Goku pulled himself to his feet, Piccolo had charged his attack.

"Special Beam... **Cannon!** " Piccolo yelled, extending his two fingers towards Goku. The Saiyan's eyes widened as he desperately dodged, faster than the speed of light. He hit the ground and covered his head with his hands as the Ki drill-like attack blew a whole mountain into bits. _Phew! Glad that wasn't me._ Goku looked behind him, distracted for a moment. Piccolo, again, took advantage and kicked Goku right in the face.

Goku grinned, the classic Son grin as he wiped the blood off of his face. It had been trickling from his mouth, courtesy of Piccolo.

"Thanks, Piccolo. Haven't had a whopper like that in a while." Goku smirked, raising an actual eyebrow at his friend.

"Yeah, yeah. Now shut up and start fighting like a real man." Piccolo smirked, his confident attitude coming off in waves.

"That's more like it!" Goku grinned, charging his friend.

~DBZ~

Gohan was kicking and punching in the training room. He swung his leg to the left, sweat dripping off his face as a shockwave spiked through the air. Gohan floated back down to the ground, exhausted. He had long since gotten rid of his shirt, and was in gi pants.

Gohan sat on the floor, downing a water bottle in one go. He had spent one year here... Gohan had arrived when he was eleven years old. Now he was twelve. _Today is my birthday._

Gohan shook his head – he had to train to defeat Son Goku and Hercule Satan. Erai had worked her magic, and had tampered with the young half-Saiyan's memories. Gohan now had no memory of his parents – he only saw Chi-Chi and Goku as enemies.

Gohan looked over at the wide oak door as it swung open.

"Gohan?" it was Videl. She peeked her head into the room, her ebony black hair out of it's usual pigtails. She had wavy, curly-ish black hair that cascaded a couple inches below her shoulder. Her big blue eyes blinked at Gohan, taking in his sweaty appearance.

"Yeah?" Gohan tilted his head in confusion, unsure of what the growing blush on her face meant. Gohan looked down at himself, taking in his well-defined, muscled chest. Gohan just shrugged. _Girls are so weird. I don't get what she's blushing about._

~DBZ~

Videl cleared her throat, distracted by Gohan shirtless.

"Ahem. Anyways." she said, trying to cover her face. "Erai wants you to come into the main dining hall." she said, leaving the door wide open. Videl ran from the room as soon as she was out of Gohan's view.

 _Like what you see, Videl?_ the girl shook her head. _No, I can't like Gohan. He's just a friend!_ she was determined to tell herself that she didn't have an attraction to the half-Saiyan boy, but she couldn't deny her own heart.

~DBZ~

Gohan shrugged, wondering what that whole exchange was about. He got up, and put on a clean shirt. Gohan exited the training room, stretching his arms as he walked. He entered the main dining room, and blinked as his eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness. _Wonder what this is all about. Why tell me to come here and then leave the lights off? Are they actually here?_

The young half-Saiyan shrugged again and decided to leave. As he was leaving the room, Videl jumped out from the shadows and tackled Gohan.

"Gotcha!" she cried, grabbing his neck and crashing straight into him. With her light weight and his enhanced strength, he wasn't fazed or knocked over. Gohan merely shifted his weight and blinked at her.

"Videl? Is everything okay? You've been acting really weird lately." Gohan said, worried.

"I'm fine." Videl rolled her eyes, letting Gohan go. "Happy birthday!" she cried, grinning and clasping her hands together.

Erai smiled as she flipped on the lights – a huge cake was in the middle of the table. It was a blue colour, with golden lightning bolts. Golden icing adorned the three-layered cake.

"Oh, wow! Thanks!" Gohan was shocked. _I didn't know that Erai and Videl knew it was birthday! How did they figure it out? I didn't tell anyone..._

"How'd you know it was my birthday?" Gohan asked, curious. He tilted his head to the side, shifting his weight again.

"I know everything about you, Gohan. You are twelve years old now." Erai nodded, putting her delicate hand on Gohan's shoulder. "Have a happy birthday, Gohan."

"Wow, thanks!" Gohan grinned happily, giving Videl and Erai a hug. He took a seat at the huge table, smiling like there was no tomorrow. Gohan picked up a knife and fork, already licking his lips in anticipation of the delicious cake.

"I made the cake myself!" Videl said proudly. "Erai helped with the decorations, of course, but it took such a long time to make." the fiery raven-haired warrior fixed Gohan with a glare. "You better eat it all!"

"Oh, don't worry, Videl." Gohan fidgeted nervously as his best friend and mentor took a seat at the table. "I plan on eating it... and sharing it!" Gohan grabbed a large knife and spun it expertly. He sliced the top layer of the cake into eighths, grinning at his perfect measures.

"There we go!" Gohan continued grinning, his face beginning to hurt from smiling so widely. He served Erai and Videl a piece, before taking one for himself. _So... good..._ Gohan groaned with his first bite, slouching in his seat.

"Videl... you completely outdid yourself." he said. "This is delicious! Probably the best cake I've ever had." Gohan licked his lips before abandoning his utensils and just cramming his cake slice in his mouth. He now grabbed the rest of the top layer, eating like the black hole he was.

Food chunks were flying everywhere, as Videl broke into a fit of laughter. The young girl fell out of her chair and rolled around on the floor, looking up only to see Gohan with his face almost completely covered in icing. It wasn't as funny, however, when a piece of cake flew out of Gohan's hands and hit Videl dead-on in the face.

Everyone froze.

Gohan had a look of pure horror on his face, the blood draining from his face instantly. _I am_ _ **so**_ _dead._ he thought. _Crap._

Videl froze, the cake piece sliding off her face. She looked up at Gohan with murder in her eyes. The boy noticeably gulped. Videl suddenly grinned when an idea came to her – she grabbed a piece of cake and launched it at Gohan, hitting the half-Saiyan's forehead and sending him and his chair down to the floor. Videl started laughing again as Gohan grabbed his own piece of cake... and the birthday cake war started.

Videl threw a piece at him, which he dodged. He phased out of sight, appearing in front of Videl and slamming the piece right into her face. However, she was ready for him and had dumped the whole punch bowl over his head.

Both pre-teens stumbled away from each other, one sopping wet with punch-smelling hair, and the other with cake all over her face.

Erai smiled herself. _This will only strength their bond. This will ensure that Son Goku and Hercule Satan meet their demise. I would prepare myself, vile beings, for in two years time, Gohan and Videl will strike. You will die._ Erai cackled to herself, hiding her violent nature from the children under her control. _Prepare yourselves!_

~DBZ~

Vegeta was holding a two-year-old Trunks, his arms extended. He held the baby by his armpits, thrusting the child as far away from him as possible.

"W...What is the meaning of this?!" the prince of all Saiyans demanded, glaring daggers at Bulma. The blue-haired beauty was on the other side of the kitchen, making a cup of coffee.

"I'm busy, that's what the meaning is." Bulma snapped, fixing Vegeta with one of her special glares. She finished making her coffee, grabbing the cup and sitting down at the table.

"We have a whole new project in the Research and Development center. I have to oversee it, make sure it all goes according to plan. It's a huge job. I'm busy – so is Dad, so he can't take care of Trunks. Mom is at a party with some of her friends. Everyone is just busy right now. And Chi-Chi can't babysit him – she has to take care of Goten!" Bulma explained, her voice rising with every word. "So you're just going to have to put up with your son for a couple hours!" there were dark circles under Bulma's eyes, signifying her lack of sleep. She looked tired and sickly.

Vegeta gave his wife an analyzing glance.

"Fine." he snapped. Truth be told, he was worried about her. She hadn't been getting enough sleep, and he had noticed her lack of patience lately. _I will care for the child, but only until that ridiculous mother of Bulma's comes home._ he thought.

~DBZ~

In a small house in the 439 Mountain Area, Chi-Chi was alone, taking care of her second son. She was changing his diaper while sighing softly.

"Please, come home safe, Goku." Chi-Chi looked up at at the sky through the ceiling, her eyes filling with tears. "And bring Gohan with you... Goten and I need you."

 _~Goten has been born! In two years, Gohan and Videl will return to Earth to destroy their fathers. Can anyone stand in their way, or are Goku and Hercule doomed? Find out, next time!~_

 ** _Guest:_**

Thanks for taking the time to review! I appreciate all your comments.

 _ **Yukikun:**_

Again, thank you for reviewing! These reviews make me truly feel like I'm doing something right, which keeps me going!

 ** _SuperSonicBros123:_**

Thanks for reviewing! Gohan's form is not the SSGSS - as you'll notice, Gohan's aura comes in waves instead of the electric-look of the SSGSS. His aura has a gentle feel to it - that's what I was aiming for. Also, Gohan's form has golden eyes and a darker colour of blue. Sorry for the confusion! I'm still trying to come up with a name for his new form, but it has to do with the true harmony of Gohan's human and Saiyan sides. For once in his life, they are at complete ease - he is not too afraid, but not too arrogant. Balance. Something to do with the words "Balance" or "Harmony". Any suggestions?


	5. Relationships

_**Author's Note:**_

Hey everyone! If you're liking this so far, please review and tell me how I'm doing! I'd love to know how to improve from several different sources. People say that it's impossible to please everyone, but I'll try! I'm going to do the impossible and try to post a chapter a day. Cross your fingers!

 **Disclaimer:** Gosh, writing this will be annoying. Oh well! All I own is the character Erai. (By the way, if anyone wants to use Erai in a fanfiction of their own, just message me and ask!)

 **CHAPTER FIVE:**

 _It's been two years._ Gohan thought. _Soon, we'll be able to go after Hercule and Goku. Then we'll be able to destroy them! If Erai says that they must be killed, she has to be right... right? Something tells me that killing his wrong..._ Gohan shook his head stubbornly. _No! Erai has to be right. She's never misled Videl or I before, so I should trust her._ the half-Saiyan took a deep breath, steadying himself.

Gohan assumed his battle stance, breathing deeply in and out. Now, Gohan's hair was permanently stuck up, defying gravity. The only piece of hair obeying gravity dangled in front of his face. If he were to measure himself against Goku, his head would be at Goku's shoulder. He was fourteen years old now.

Gohan began powering up. He quickly scanned and sensed Videl's Ki. He paused, glancing over at the door of the training room as it opened. _Better not take any chances. Videl could get seriously hurt if I suddenly power up in here._ he thought, blinking at her entrance. Last year, when they were both thirteen years old, Gohan had asked Videl to become his girlfriend. The two had been dating ever since.

"Hey, Videl." Gohan greeted warmly. He smiled at his girlfriend, assuming a normal position. "What's up?"

"Well, I was just curious about your transformation. You never talk about it." Videl walked over to him, fixing the fourteen year old warrior with one of her 'answer-my-questions-or-you-will-never-see-the-light-of-day-again' glares. Videl placed her hands on her hips, leaning in towards Gohan dangerously.

The half-Saiyan leaned back, a nervous look on his face. He scratched the back of his neck, trying to look anywhere except for where Videl was. Gohan sighed and finally gave in.

"Okay, okay... just please stop glaring at me like that." he begged, shaking his head and sitting down criss-cross-applesauce on the floor.

Videl followed suit, continuing her glare until she forced the half-Saiyan to talk. _Hah! He's real easy to manipulate._ she grinned to herself.

"So, you know how I'm half human and half Saiyan?" Gohan started, blinking at his girlfriend. He had remembered when he had come out to her and told her that he wasn't completely human. She hadn't believed him until his tail had grow back. Said tail was wrapped around his waist.

"Well, the transformation is called Parity, which basically means harmony." Gohan explained, twiddling his thumbs. "It's where my human and Saiyan genes mix together. I was born with a hidden power, courtesy of my Saiyan heritage. When I was able to access this power, I couldn't control it. I became arrogant, self-absorbed. I wanted to destroy my enemies and take revenge... but slowly. I wanted to feel their blood drip off my hands and watch as they suffered." Gohan was visibly shaking, his knees hugged against his chest. He didn't like to be reminded about his past failures. Because of Erai's powers, he couldn't recall why he needed to access them. All he could remember from his true past was a face – green skin, pointy ears, antenna, a turban, and a cape. A purple gi on this strange creature. Nowadays, Gohan refused any gi except a purple one just like that strange warrior's.

"Yeah, I know, Gohan." Videl hugged his broad shoulders, smiling as she kissed his cheek. "It's okay, no one blames you."

"Thanks, Videl." Gohan smiled as he turned bright red. "Anyways, when I was in a fight, I was too weak and afraid. I refused to help because I was terrified of either my own powers or my enemies. The Parity transformation allows me to mold the human and Saiyan together. The human allows me to retain my emotions, triggering the transformation itself, then the Saiyan backs up with an extra dose of courage and the power to go along with it. The human keeps a healthy dose of every emotion – no excess of arrogance – it will never get to that point. In truth, this is my true form." Gohan finished his explanation, smiling at his girlfriend, who was leaning against him.

"Huh." that was all Videl could say. _It's kind of nice dating someone like him..._ she smiled softly. _Easy to manipulate, caring, and powerful enough to protect me from nearly anything that threatens me. Of course, I'll beat that thing up before he can even get there!_ she thought, determined.

"Hey, Videl, I have a present for you." Gohan said, shyly, checking his gi pocket to make sure the locket he had made was still there.

"A present?" Videl asked, partially distracted by her own thoughts. She snapped to attention as Gohan gave her a golden necklace. It was a locket. A rectangle with a quote engraved on it. She opened the locket before reading the quote, smiling and blushing at the picture. It was of Gohan and Videl – Videl had cuddled up to Gohan, and he fell asleep. Erai caught them and took a picture. Videl was cuddling into Gohan's gi, Gohan's arm around her shoulder as he snored. A stream of drool trickled out of his mouth, and one of the flowers was almost up his nose.

Videl laughed at the ridiculous picture, smiling up at Gohan.

"I was surprised you didn't inhale that flower." she giggled, poking his nose.

"Yeah, yeah." Gohan chuckled himself, brushing her hand away. "I almost did, too. Woke up while it entered my nose." he laughed, remembering the unpleasant feeling. He had jumped up with so much power, Videl had rolled off the hill they were on and into the river. Gohan had to rescue her. Let's just say that she was incredibly ticked off – she smacked him three time with a frying pan.

 _I'm not really sure why I'm afraid of frying pans._ Gohan thought, shuddering. _Whatever the reason is, they're terrifying!_

Videl laughed at the expression on Gohan's face. That was his frying-pan look, meaning he most likely was thinking of the time he dumped her in the river. Videl gave him a quick kiss, standing up.

"I was going to go practice healing now." she said, smiling. Videl had learned to use her Ki to heal. The idea was that you implanted your own Ki into the damaged skin, then controlled your Ki from there, giving the wound the energy required to heal, and forcing the flesh together to heal.

"Okie dokey. Have fun!" Gohan cheered her on – he was supportive of all his girlfriend's decisions. After all, Videl did what she did without a care what anyone else would think of her. "If I feel your Ki drop to dangerous levels again, I'm busting into that practice room of yours and giving you my energy."

One time, Videl had healed a wound that drained all of her energy. She had been in a critical condition when Gohan arrived. He had slowly fed her some of his own energy reserves to save her life. Erai had been strangely absent, and this was another of the days that Gohan and Videl were left to their own devices.

"Yeah, yeah." Videl might roll her eyes and pretend she wasn't grateful for her protective boyfriend, but she truly was. _I would have died that day without him._ she thought. _For some reason, I feel like I'm not supposed to date anyone stronger than... than..._ Videl trailed off, losing her train of thought.

The raven-haired warrior left Gohan to his own thoughts, almost slamming the door behind her.

Gohan blinked at where she had exited, then stood up with a long groan. _I already miss her._ he thought, shaking his head and smiling sadly. _Erai will be here soon to send us off. I'm quite excited for the challenge of a good fight! Unfortunately, it has to end in Son Goku's death... we were assured that Hercule Satan isn't of any concern. However, Goku is a Saiyan – a Super Saiyan. I've sensed him occasionally – I believe he has ascended to Super Saiyan Three._ Gohan's face hardened, kicking and punching at the air.

He had also ascended to the third level, but his Parity transformation was on a completely different level. _I just hope it will be enough._

~DBZ~

Goku sat up slowly with a groan. He held a hand to his forehead, the wrecked landscape behind him. His body ached with each beat of his heart, but the Senzu bean that had been given to him had healed him completely. _It also restored all my energy!_ Goku thought happily, flexing his arms and standing up.

"Good. You're awake. Let's continue training." Piccolo demanded, glaring at the Saiyan warrior.

"How hard **did** you hit me?" Goku complained, rubbing his head. "You knocked me out cold!"

"Yes, I did. No you better get your balance back before I hit you so hard you'll never stand a chance of getting it back again!" Piccolo snapped. "Hurry up. It's been three years – Erai will most likely show her face sometime."

"What do you mean?" Goku scratched the back of his neck and tilted his head questioningly.

"I can sense her." Piccolo said, glaring daggers at Goku. "Now shut up and fight!" Goku yelped as Piccolo kicked off the ground, heading straight for him. Goku readied himself for the blow, raising his arms in the familiar cross-arm block, Piccolo's punch hitting his forearms. Goku launched a kick of his own at Piccolo's side, chasing the Namekian down.

~DBZ~

Chi-Chi was in the kitchen, humming as her huge pots of rice bubbled. She danced around the kitchen, cooking utensils and oven mitts in her hands. She had on her classic apron, smiling as she worked. _There sure is a lot less food to cook._ she remarked. _Goku isn't here to eat it..._ Chi-Chi's mood went south, fast. _Speaking of that moron... the next time he shows his face, I'm going to give him one hell of a whack!_ Chi-Chi smacked her frying pan against her hand, glowering. _How_ _ **dare**_ _he leave Goten and I all alone! I haven't seen him for three years!_

Goten had a lizard clutched in his hands. He had frozen in the doorway, seeing his mother with her dreaded frying pan. Goten put a hand to his head as if to protect himself from his mother's fury as he silently backpedaled out of the room.

"Phew." Goten looked behind him at the kitchen, his sensitive ears picking up on the continued humming of his mother. Goten looked down at his lizard. He was three years old.

In his boredom, Goten wandered over to the fireplace. There was an odd book on the couch, one he hadn't read before. He picked it up, curiously. Goten opened it, fascinated with the sleek feeling of the pages. _Hey, this is the book Mommy always cries over!_ Goten realized, gulping. _If she catches me..._ the young half-Saiyan looked over his shoulder at the kitchen, weighing the pros and cons.

If he wasn't caught, he could tell a really cool story to Trunks and impress him. However, if he was, he was sure to face the frying pan. _I'm gonna read it!_ Goten decided, grinning.

He opened the first page to take a peek at the strange book. He was expecting words, but had gotten pictures instead. Goten blinked several times as he stared at a younger version of his Mommy and an older version of him. The two people were staring at a baby that was being held in Mommy's arms. _Oh! That must be Gohan! Which means the guy who looks like me... is my Daddy!_ Goten realized, perking up.

 _That makes sense! Daddy left before I was born and Gohan was kidnapped. And Daddy is trying to get my big brother back!_ Goten clapped his hands. _I've got to tell Trunks! He'll be so impressed!_

"Goten?" Chi-Chi wandered into the living room. Her youngest son whipped around, hiding something behind his back. He scratched the back of his neck, closing his eyes and grinning, laughing nervously.

"Hi Mommy!" Goten attempted (and failed!) to say cheerfully. "Whatcha doing?"

"Is... that the family picture book?!" Chi-Chi demanded, seeing the corner of the large purple book behind Goten. The half-Saiyan deflated and nodded. He sat on the couch, opening the first page again. _I'm so dead!_ the half-Saiyan's mind worked quickly. _Maybe if I pretend to be interested in Gohan and Daddy, she'll leave me alone!_

"Is this Gohan and Daddy, Mommy?" Goten asked innocently, pointing at the first picture.

Chi-Chi wasn't sure what exactly to say to her little boy.

"Y-Yes, Goten." she stammered, sitting beside him. "That's Gohan when he was a baby." Chi-Chi flipped to almost the end of the book, pointing to a picture of a young, ten-year-old boy grinning. He was with Goku again – Gohan was sitting on Goku's shoulders, grinning at the camera. Goku was looking up and laughing at his son. The next picture was taken as Goku lost his balance and fell. In this one, Gohan and Goku were panicking, their faces twisted with surprise as they prepared for the ground. Both of Goku's feet were up in the air as he yelled. Gohan's arms were flailing, as he tried to stop their momentum.

Chi-Chi laughed at the next picture – Goku's legs were straight up in the air, and both father and son were laughing again, Gohan collapsed on Goku's chest, laughing his head off.

"See? That's Gohan and your Daddy." tears were slowly dripping off of Chi-Chi's face. "Gohan... Gohan... **Gohan!** " Chi-Chi was all-out balling, curling in on herself.

Goten could only look on in wonder as the strongest person alive (according to him) was shaking, balling her eyes out, rocking on the couch, her knees to her chest. Goten looked down at the pictures curiously. _Mommy must have really loved Gohan and Daddy._ he decided.

"It's okay, Mommy. Daddy's gonna come back with Gohan, right?" Goten hugged his mom's shoulders, leaning his tiny little face on her shoulder. She continued crying, as if Goten wasn't even there.

Goten wasn't sure why she was crying, but it sure didn't make him feel good. He had an aching, horrible feeling in his belly... kind of like butterflies, but one that hurt him inside.

"Mommy, Daddy will come back with Gohan." Goten said, with all the seriousness he could muster. "I know he will!"

The room suddenly went dark, the furniture and walls disappearing. They were transported to a pure white room, to a boy lunging at the air with no apparent enemy. Sweat dripped off his forehead, his blue hair spiked up and waving in the wind. He screamed as he spun around and kicked at the air, shockwaves coming off of his leg. He brought his leg back, backflipping, then punched at the air above him. He landed on the floor, looking over his shoulder at them.

He was taller than he had been three years ago, his golden eyes burning into Chi-Chi's.

 _I have granted you this request._ the Supreme Kai spoke in everyone's minds. He stood on the Kai planet, the sky a strange purple colour, the grass green, and where the water reflected the sky. _This is your son._

Chi-Chi reached out to touch her boy, but the vision faded. She slumped against the couch, promptly fainting. She had a terrible feeling in the pit of her stomach, her fists clenched, tears falling down her face.

"Ah!" Goten yelled, running around the living room in a panic. _What was that?!_ he demanded to himself.

"Oh! Mommy!" Goten poked his mother's belly, peering into her face. He then scurried to the phone, trying to call Mrs. Bulma and Mr. Vegeta.

"Oh jeez. Mrs. Bulma! We saw brother and Mommy passed out!" Goten yelled, gripping their phone excitedly as Bulma picked up. He started bouncing up and down.

"What!?" Bulma's eyes widened as she clutched her stomach, suddenly feeling sick. _How could they possibly see Gohan again? I have to go find out what's going on!_ the blue haired beauty stood up, her eyes narrowing. Behind her, Vegeta started glaring in her direction, wondering what she was going on about this time.

"You're sure it was Gohan?" Bulma asked, knuckles turning white from gripping the phone so hard. "You're positive, Goten?"

"Yeah! He looks just like he does in the picture book!" Goten said. He looked over at his shoulder at his Mommy.

"I'll be right there." Bulma hung up, looking over her shoulder at Vegeta.

"Explain yourself, woman." Vegeta said, getting up from where he was leaning against the wall. "What do you mean by this conversation?" he walked over to Bulma, scowling.

"Goten claims that he and Chi-Chi saw Gohan. I can't believe it, but that wouldn't be the weirdest thing that's happened around the Son family. I suggest we go and talk to Chi-Chi; find out what's going on over there." Bulma said. She refused to back down as Vegeta stalked towards her, glaring him straight in the eyes.

"Let's go then." Vegeta smirked. _I truly have chosen a perfect mate._ he thought to himself. He held his arm up, his other one behind Bulma's knees, sweeping her off the floor and into his arms. She flailed, not expecting the sudden attack and smacked Vegeta in the face as she fell back into his arms.

He raised an eyebrow, shaking his head in his arrogant prince-of-all-Saiyans way. Vegeta stepped outside, powering up. He shot into the sky, the earth below him exploding as he rocketed away. Vegeta looked below at the crater he had created, smirking. He blasted off, keeping Bulma safe, heading for the Son household. _That brat and Kakarot's wench better have a good explanation ready!_ he growled, scowling.

 _~Is the Supreme Kai's interference some sort of warning? In the next chapter, Gohan and Videl will finally return to their old home, however, they have changed in the three years under Erai's control. Will the two lovebirds be able to overcome Erai's influence, or will Goku and Hercule fall at their hands? Find out, next time!~_

 **yukikun:**

Thanks so much for the continued support! My computer broke, so the fifth chapter took a while. I'm trying to do 2 chapters a week... starting number 6 and 7!

 **Guest:**

Thanks so much! I feel "tickled pink" from everyone's awesome comments! Yeah, I kind of feel bad for Goku, too, but I feel like he needed to be tortured just a little bit. XD

 **SuperSonicBros123:**

I have already decided on a name – Parity. Parity means "harmony"; two things joining together to create one. Gohan's form is a mix of his Saiyan and human forms. His Saiyan state is too arrogant and drunk on power, his human too weak and afraid. Parity is the perfect mix of both. I'm totally going to have a scene where he yells "Parity!" and then transforms. The whole screaming deal, ground breaking, BOOM CRASH SMASH... everything. XD

 **Guest:**

I will, don't worry! Thanks for all the support! I have twenty chapters planned out, and then a second fanfic for the second generation... yup; Gohan and Videl's kids!


	6. Gohan's Return

_**Author's Note:**_

Thanks to everyone for the continued support! I'm really excited for this myself! :3

 **Disclaimer:** Still don't own Dragon Ball Z. If I'm totally rich when I'm older, maybe I will purchase it! And do a whole new series of just Gohan... muahahahahaha!

 **CHAPTER SIX:**

"What do you mean, Gohan was here?" Vegeta demanded. He slammed his fist on the small coffee table. The brown oak broke under his fist, shattering unto several pieces.

"Explain yourself!" Vegeta glared at Chi-Chi, murder in his eyes. "I want some answers, now." Chi-Chi was sitting on the couch, as Vegeta leaned down and got right up into her face, glaring.

"You leave my Mommy alone!" Goten had grabbed Chi-Chi's frying pan and hit Vegeta's cheek with the side of it. Vegeta flew into the wall, the plaster breaking under his body. He continued flying, until he collided with a small plateau.

"Chi-Chi, you're sure?" Bulma asked, ignoring the sparring half-Saiyan tyke and the arrogant prince. "You saw Gohan?"

"Yes, I did. He had blue hair, golden eyes, but it was still him. I could never get his face profile out of my head... I know it was him! Also, a voice told Goten and I that it really was him. This being said that he'd grant my wish. And I saw my baby boy." Chi-Chi drew a blanket closer around her shoulders. It had come from Gohan's room – she had gotten an addition built on the house so that Goten had his own room. Gohan's room hadn't been touched in the three years he had been gone... until now.

The blanket almost smelled like her son. Chi-Chi buried her face in it. The familiar scent of vanilla and pine tree needles.

"I want him back, Bulma. Maybe he'll come home soon... finally..." Chi-Chi started balling again, hiding in the plaid blanket.

"I know, Chi-Chi. We just need to keep our faith. Goku, Piccolo, Vegeta... everyone is going after Gohan. You'll get him back, I'm sure." Bulma looked out the window, frowning. _The dragon did mention that Erai is able to control her prisoners. Maybe she did that to Gohan. I really hope not._ the blue haired beauty looked down at her friend sadly. _It would break poor Chi-Chi._

~DBZ~

"You ready to go, Videl?" Gohan looked over his shoulder at his girlfriend. She looked really pretty today – she had recently cut her hair to shoulder length. It cascaded over her shoulders, and curled beautifully, framing her face. Her gorgeous blue eyes sparkled as she winked and gave her boyfriend a thumbs up. She had on a white tank top with "Fight" in navy letters. She had navy shorts, along with black combat boots.

"Ready as I'll ever be!" she grinned and kissed Gohan's cheek, smiling. She smirked at her boyfriend as he went beet red and twiddled his thumbs absently. He had on a dark purple gi. It was loose on the top half, exposing his well-defined chest. It was tied at the waist with a red sash, then continued down his body. It was tight enough to show off his muscles, but loose enough to not hamper him while he was fighting. He also had on black combat boots, and red wrist wraps.

"Come on, you big lug. Erai, we're ready!" Videl called. She glanced behind her at Erai. The beautiful woman had her hands in front of her, palms facing the portal she had created. It looked like a dark vortex, but Videl and Gohan had practiced going through those things several times.

"Good luck. Do you know of your targets?" Erai fixed Gohan and Videl with a serious stare. Erai had had a hard time concealing her dark energy, and she couldn't wait to use it again. _I will wipe out all of Earth._ Erai thought gleefully, her aura starting to change.

Both Gohan and Videl raised an eyebrow at the dark aura coming off of Erai, but nonetheless, they nodded.

"Son Goku, and Hercule Satan." Videl and Gohan said at the same time. They grinned at each other and started laughing.

"Well, let's go then!" Gohan grabbed Videl's hand and jumped through the portal. Videl wasn't strong enough to stand on her own through these, so she jumped on Gohan's back. She clutched at the back of his gi, watching the dark energy pass them by. Light shone in front of them, and Gohan dove towards it. Videl locked her grip as they landed, and the strange gravity sensation ended.

"We're here. You okay?" Gohan looked behind him as he let Videl down.

"Yup." Videl stretched, getting rid of the feeling of nausea. "Now we just need to find Son Goku and Hercule Satan!"

"Well, I did some research," Gohan started. _Of course he did._ Videl thought, shaking her head in despair.

"What?" Gohan asked, catching her look.

"Nothing." Videl waved her hand, telling him to continue. "Go on?"

"Well, Hercule took credit for the defeat of Cell. Should we ambush him?" Gohan asked. "He's strong for a human, but doesn't know how to control Ki. He should be simple to take down."

"Nah." Videl wasn't sure why, but she felt like she had to take revenge on Hercule Satan. "Let's try to find a public thing he's at. Then, we swoop in, embarrass him in front of everyone, force him to reveal the truth about the Cell Games, then we kill him!" she clenched her fist, an evil glint in her eyes.

"Whoa there! What did he do to you?" Gohan asked, slightly concerned by her hatred of him. "I know we have to kill him, but why do we have to tarnish his reputation?"

"I'm not sure. I feel like he's wronged me somewhere along the line." Videl admitted.

"Huh? Wronged you? But you've never even met him!" Gohan said. He glanced around at East City, blinking in confusion at a seemingly upside-down tower.

"Well, I feel like he has." Videl said, slightly annoyed. "Can we just do it, please?"

"If it makes you feel better." Gohan said, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Whoop!" Videl started cheering as a broadcast came on. The towers had viewing screens on them.

"Want to see the hero of the Earth?" the announcer boomed. He was short, with blonde hair and brown eyes. "Want to see the man who saved the world from Cell?!" cheering erupted all over the city. Gohan had to cover his sensitive ears from the horrible noise. "Then come to the Satan Mansion at noon today! The legend himself, Hercule Satan, will be giving us all a speech and will be signing autographs for free!" the announcer yelled. "Now come and support your hero!"

"There's our ticket." Videl smirked at the broadcast, until it shut down and everything returned to normal.

"Hm. That's in a few minutes." Gohan said, glancing at the giant clock towering over the city. "We better go if we want to make it!" he started running, scooping Videl into his arms. She screamed slightly as she fell backwards into Gohan's steady arms, and started moving at speeds she couldn't move by herself. Videl grinned, snuggling into Gohan's chest. _He really is the best boyfriend._ she thought happily, chuckling when Gohan blushed.

~DBZ~

The Z Fighters were gathered on the Lookout, and had just summoned the Eternal Dragon, Shenron. They had trained for three years straight, and finally felt ready to go and rescue the youngest of their band.

"Dragon!" Piccolo called. "I wish to know of Gohan's whereabouts!" Piccolo narrowed his eyes. Ask where Gohan was, then ask to be teleported there.

"The one called Son Gohan is currently on Earth, leaving East City and heading west." the dragon rumbled, lightning crashing down onto the ground.

"What?" Piccolo mumbled, barely able to hear anyone or anything. "Gohan... he's here." Piccolo mentally slapped himself, getting his composure together.

"What is Gohan's condition?" Piccolo demanded of the dragon, refusing to take no for an answer.

"The one called Son Gohan is purely under the influence of Erai." the dragon rumbled, his eyes glowing as he accessed the information. "His memories of all of you have been erased. He does not know you, and will stop at nothing to destroy you."

The Z Fighters were shocked into silence. They had always thought Gohan as mentally strong; none of them ever expected Gohan to fall prey to Erai's control.

"Physically, he is prime condition. Your wishes have been granted. Farewell." the dragon disappeared, the now dormant dragon balls flying off in different directions.

"Well." Krillin began after an uncomfortable silence. "What do we do **now**? Because I, for one, am feeling sorely outclassed if we're going up against Gohan." he groaned. "Why do I even participate in these things..."

"We go after Gohan before he hurts someone." Piccolo snapped. "And we force him to come to his senses. As for your second question... because you know if you didn't, I beat you until you agreed."

"You know, you guys are the reason I married 18." Krillin gulped. "But now, everyone can take her down too." he shook his head and yelped as his wife punched him in the shoulder.

"Hey, does anyone else feel that?" Goku asked, staring in the direction of East City. "That power level is **HUGE**!" Goku clapped his hands. "A good fight... oh, I can't wait...!"

"Goku, that 'good fight' is your son." Piccolo snapped.

"But how can you tell? It doesn't feel like his Ki to me..."

"Trust me... I would know Gohan's Ki anywhere." Piccolo said, emotionless. "Move out!" the Z Fighters powered up, and blasted off in the direction they sensed Gohan's Ki. Piccolo was in the lead, Goku and Vegeta at his sides, slightly behind him. Behind those two were Yamcha, Tien, Krillin, and 18.

 _I hope you're safe, kid. Don't you worry one bit, Gohan... I'll make sure you're back to normal. I won't let Erai harm you."_

~DBZ~

"Guess they're onto us." Gohan looked behind him as he felt the Z Fighters' Ki's rocket. "They've sensed us. Let's go!" Gohan pushed the envelope as much as it could go without transforming into a Super Saiyan.

Gohan looked below him, spotting Satan Mansion. Hercule was giving a speech, saying something about how he was the strongest and how he was going to break twenty bricks with just one chop. Gohan rolled his eyes and landed on the stage, letting Videl down. She was slightly dizzy from the flight, so she clung to his chest while trying to regain her balance.

"Hercule Satan." Gohan said, emotionless. "So you're the person who lied to the whole world?"

"What do you mean?! I am the CHAMP!" Hercule boasted, the crowd throwing things at Gohan.

"Really? Hm, that's strange. I sort of remember you cowering behind a rock as I died." Gohan snapped.

"Y-You're the kid?!" Hercule recoiled from Gohan as if he had the plague. "You can't be serious!"

"Oh, but I am." Gohan took a threatening step towards Hercule, but paused, looking down at Videl.

"Hey, Videl, you doing alright?" he asked, concerned. He ruffled her hair slightly.

"I'm fine." Videl shook her head, spinning to face Hercule.

"I'm going to kill you!" she snarled. She stood in her fighting stance. "But first, you're going to tell all these people that you lied to them."

"V-Videl...? But... you disappeared... years ago..." Hercule was at a loss of words, staring at his lost daughter. "My baby girl has come home!" tears welled from his eyes, streaking down his cheeks. He stepped forwards, as if to hug Videl.

The raven-haired beauty was shocked speechless. She looked behind her, at Gohan, for support.

"Baby girl? Excuse me, but I don't know you." Videl snapped. "We were sent here to kill you. Erai has decided that scum like you needs to be wiped from the face of this planet. You have emotionally tortured a helpless child – and you must pay the price."

"Tortured? I'm so sorry, Videl! I had no idea I was doing that to you!" Hercule fell to his knees, sobbing. "This is my punishment, of course... sending my own daughter to finish me off."

"He isn't lying, Videl. He truly believes that you're his daughter." Gohan finally spoke up from behind Videl, raising an eyebrow. _What in the world is going on here?_ Gohan wondered, eyes narrowing.

"Hey!" Hercule got up, putting on the tough guy again. "Why is my Videl hanging out with a boy?! Videl isn't allowed to date anyone who isn't stronger than me!" he boasted. He flashed the peace sign at the crowd, who cheered and screamed his name.

"Anyone... stronger than..." Videl trailed off, remembering the day she had that strange feeling. Videl sunk to her knees. Nothing was going right. Nothing could be right. _Did Erai wipe my memories?_ she thought. _Could I... really be just a tool for Erai to murder another person? And what about Gohan?_ Videl looked desperately at her boyfriend, who had his eyes closed, concentrating on Ki levels. _Did she wipe his memories too? What if he's not the same if he gets them back? Erai did tell me that Son Goku killed Gohan, but Gohan doesn't remember it..._ suddenly, a feeling of calm tranquility enveloped Videl. Erai's influence taking her mind over. _It doesn't matter. We must remove Hercule Satan and Son Goku from existance._

Videl got up, glaring daggers at Hercule. She raised her hand, concentrating her Ki, and threw a small blast at his feet. The explosion detonated, killing several civilians and sending Hercule flying into a wall.

Gohan's eyes snapped open as he heard the screams, seeing the dead bodies and the people running.

"No innocents were to be hurt..." Gohan's eyes lost the fire in them. Horror filled his face, shaking in rage at the six dead bodies. He locked onto one of them, a child... only four years old. For some reason he couldn't remember, this filled him with an infinite rage.

"How could you, Videl?!" Gohan turned on his girlfriend, an angry flame burning within his soul, reflecting in his onyx eyes.

"They had nothing to do with this! How could you drag a four-year-old into your problems?! He had nothing, absolutely nothing, to do with this!" Gohan felt like he could feel **with** the child, as if something similar had happened to him. He searched his memories, almost feeling something, but it soon faded. He just remembered screams, blood, and death. _How could she...?_ he thought, eyes tearing up.

"He loved Hercule." Videl said. "And to me, that is enough to make him no longer an innocent."

"Videl, sweetie..." Hercule was back on the scene. He desperately held out his hands, pleading with his child. "Don't harm anyone else. Daddy is here."

"As far as I'm concerned, you're not my father! I don't even know you!" Videl screamed, raising her hand to get rid of some of the emotion turmoil she was currently in. She charged her Ki blast, but paused when sensing massive power levels land behind them. She whipped around, Gohan protectively stepping in front of her.

"We finally found you." Goku stared at his son.

 _~The Z Fighters have finally arrived on the scene to save Hercule Satan. How will Gohan react be being face-to-face with his father after three years, or even worse... Piccolo? Stay tuned for the next chapter!~_

 **Guest:**

Thanks for the review and continued support! I agree – I hated Pan's personality in GT. In this fanfic, Pan isn't alive – I didn't like her as a character, but Gohan and Videl do have three kids – first two are twins. Their hidden powers lie within each other. Male and female, the girl as a replacement for Pan. Her personality is different! Their third child will be a scientist, non-fighter. Same personality as Gohan, and **massive** hidden powers. However, he despises fighting even more than Gohan does. And because Gohan is a good father, he allows his child to choose his own path. Not giving away names, though! XD


	7. To Shine Again

_**Author's Note:**_

I'm doing my best to get chapters out ASAP! Whoo! Please review to tell me how I'm doing.

 **Disclaimer:** Still not rich, therefore, still don't own DBZ.

 **CHAPTER SEVEN:**

"We finally found you." Goku stared at his son. He grinned the classic Son grin, scratching the back of his neck.

"Jeez, you're tall!" Goku laughed cheerfully, but even that did nothing to ease the tension in the air. "Uh, so, how have you been in the three years you've been gone, Gohan? Ooh, is that your girlfriend?" Goku grinned, wriggling his eyebrows suggestively, leaning closer to Gohan. "When is Chi-Chi gonna get her grandkids, huh? Actually, when am I, hm, Gohan?"

"Excuse me. But I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about." Gohan's face was a pure red, while Videl was just staring at them in shock. The blood drained from her face, before she got angry. Her Ki spiked, a white aura around her body.

"I'm only fourteen! What do you think I am?! You are vile and disgusting and **horrible**! No wonder Erai needs you **DEAD**!" Videl snapped, her anger rising like a tidal wave. "No way am I having kids at fourteen! I may have dreams of marrying Gohan and having children," Goku was backing away, hands up in defense. He had sweat dripping off his face, cowering under the force of Videl's glare. "But I will not be having children at **fourteen**! You perverted **PIG**!" Videl glared down at Goku. During the exchange, Goku had tripped over something, and fell head-over-heels down to the floor.

"Jeez. You picked a real firecracker, huh, Gohan?" Goku looked at his son for help. "She reminds me of," Goku gulped. "A really mad Chi-Chi!" Goku shook his head, then shrunk back to floor under Videl's gaze.

"Gohan, help!" Goku pleaded, glancing at his son. He paused in his childish behavior and stared at Gohan. There was something missing from Gohan... the spark of life that Gohan always carried, even in the direst of situations.

"Gohan?" Goku said hesitantly. His son wasn't like this – his son didn't have a mask for his emotions. His son didn't carry around so much clear anguish. His son was happy, not this... shadow that Gohan had become.

"Videl, I think he's had enough mental torment." Gohan said, voice cold and emotionless.

"Hey, Gohan, you alright?" Videl asked, noticing the cold tone in Gohan's voice.

"He claims to be my father." Gohan said bluntly. "I don't know him, though. Videl, what is going on?" he turned to Videl, seeking answers. Goku's eyes widened, realizing his son had no idea who he was.

"He's trying to trick you, Gohan." Videl walked over to her boyfriend, resting her hands on her hips and glaring at him. "He's trying to lull you into a false sense of security. When you drop your guard, he'll strike. It's a classic move, I thought you of all people would have figured it out by now. Now, come on. Once we kill these people, we can go home."

~DBZ~

Piccolo could barely hear the words being said. He was solely concentrated on Gohan. _This isn't possible._ Piccolo could barely hear himself. _Gohan was supposed to return to us. To me. This isn't right!_ Piccolo narrowed his eyes, catching the end of Videl's last statement. _Go home?_ he echoed. _Isn't he already home? No, he believes his place is with Erai. So does that girl._

Piccolo didn't care much for the human girl, but Gohan concerned him more than anyone else in this whole stinking world.

 _I know I've done some wrong things._ Piccolo directed his thoughts to the Kais, to Dende, to all of the god-like creatures that resided in the universe. _But what have I done to deserve this? Why must you punish Gohan to get to me?_ _ **WHY?**_ Piccolo shook his head – he could never understand how they could take away the one precious thing to him. It just wasn't fair; it would never be fair.

"Home." he heard Gohan say, softly. Piccolo's head snapped up. The word sounded more like a question, and less like a real phrase to him. "I get the feeling that I'm already home, but... that... doesn't make sense." Gohan continued. Piccolo felt a ray of hope shine through him... until he sensed Gohan's power level.

 _Is... that even possible?_ Piccolo gasped out loud. _That's outrageously... weak! Didn't he train at all in these three years?!_ Piccolo grinned, shaking his head in despair. _Classical, Gohan. Wait a moment._ Piccolo focused his gaze on Gohan's heart, feeling it pulse with power. He had developed a telepathic connection with Gohan, but something was blocking him now. The block didn't prevent him from seeing Gohan's true power, though.

 _Parity. A perfect harmony between races. One brutal and emotionless, the other either light or dark depending on the person, one who's life runs with emotion._ he smiled wryly, laughing at the irony of it. _A form Vegeta will never be able to achieve. Unlike most half-Saiyans, Gohan was born with separate human and Saiyan forms. He was never able to fuse them together – he wasn't born complete like Trunks or Goten. He was born ripped apart, and now he has found away to fuse himself, to become the truest form of the Gohan I know. I've seen this side of Gohan before, but I never imagined that it would be this powerful. How strong you've become, Gohan. You've had to do it all on your own, without anyone to guide you._ Piccolo's eyes were full of pity when he gazed at the one so dear to him. _I am sorry... that I wasn't there for you, Gohan. I would have willing died a thousand deaths at the hands of Cell to prevent yours. I would have done anything to spare you, Gohan. You didn't give up on me when I believed this world to be nothing but cold and despicable. You showed me that stars cannot shine without darkness. I watched you shine, Gohan, and learned how to shine myself. Now, the tables have turned._ Piccolo's eyes were full of determination. _I swear to you – I will get you to shine again, even if it's the last thing I do._

Piccolo lifted his gaze to meet Gohan's. As soon as both onyx eyes locked onto each other, Gohan stiffened.

 _Could he... possibly remember me?_ Piccolo was rendered speechless. _How could he remember me, when he did not know his own father?_

"M...Mister Piccolo?" Gohan's voice rang out, clear and true, his body shaking, forcing memories that had been destroyed back into existence.

~DBZ~

Marron, Goten, and Trunks were both at Capsule Corp, Goten and Trunks missing their fathers, and Marron missing both her parents.

"So, that huge power from before was your big brother, Goten?" Trunks asked, leaning forwards. The kids were sitting on the living room carpet, discussing the day's events.

"Yup!" Goten grinned and started bouncing up and down. "My brother is the strongest in the universe!"

"Nah, I bet my dad could take him." Trunks looked away, nose in the air. Truth be told, he wasn't sure his father could take Gohan. Trunks had watched in awe as Vegeta mastered Super Saiyan Three, and Trunks had never forgotten how his father looked.

Huge, spiky, golden hair that extended to the back of his knees. Shining, fiery blue eyes. His muscles bulged even more than before. A giant golden aura surrounding him, his Ki rocketing to huge levels. His hilarious lack of eyebrows, but the expression on his father's face had been more than enough to get Trunks to shut up and just watch.

A big, scary man had come to the house when Trunks was only two years old. Chi-Chi had come over with one-year-old Goten to have a playdate. Vegeta was out training, and this man broke into the house and scared Bulma and Chi-Chi by pulling this weird metal thing out of his coat. He aimed it at Mom, and hit a trigger. Vegeta had heard the women's screams and had caught the bullet. More men came out, determined to murder Bulma and her son, then take control of her company. Vegeta had been furious. He had beat the truth out of him, and that's when he ascended to Super Saiyan Three.

It was two years ago, but Trunks could still remember it. He was four years old now, and Goten was three. Since then, Vegeta had worked tirelessly to master Super Saiyan Three – especially since Goten's father, Goku, had already ascended and mastered the transformation.

"Nah! Vegeta isn't as cool as Gohan." Goten loyally declared.

"That's not true! I hope they fight so we can see who's stronger. You can sense Ki, right, Goten?"

"Of course!"

"Well, I sense Gohan and he's not as powerful as my dad!"

"Gohan is hiding his real power!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Yeah huh!"

"Can we play a different game now?" Marron asked. She smiled at the two boys hopefully. "Like the one we did last time! I'll be the princess, Trunks is the villain, and Goten, you're the prince!"

"I should be the prince." Trunks said, glaring at Marron. "I'm an actual heir to a throne!"

"A destroyed one, Trunks." Marron reminded him gently. "And Goten's no good at being the bad-guy. Remember the time that he let me go just because I asked nicely?"

"You have a point there. Fine! I'll be the villain then."

~DBZ~

Chi-Chi and Bulma smiled to themselves, seeing the children beginning their game.

"Gohan never played like that." Chi-Chi realized, her heart heavy. "He never got the chance to play like that. He was only four when he thrown into this mess, Bulma. Four. Could you imagine Trunks going through what Gohan did?"

"No, I couldn't." Bulma said, truthfully. "However, those boys have never experienced true hardship. Gohan saw it happen at a young age, and his personality is developed on those events alone. He learned to treasure what time he had, he learned to follow his own path, he learned compassion and that anyone can change. He learned to give second chances, he learned to never judge a book by it's cover. He learned how to learn, how to protect, and how to care, Chi-Chi. He learned how to trust, even when his trust was misplaced and he died in a battle Goku was sure he'd win." Bulma remarked. "Gohan has always been very mentally strong. Stronger than all of us, I think. He went through hell as a kid, and he never had anyone lean on." Bulma's eyes misted over. "For the most part, I watched that kid grow up. I know you hate Piccolo, Chi-Chi, but Gohan changed Piccolo forever."

"Don't even mention that green monster!" Chi-Chi cried with a passion in her voice. "He killed Goku and kidnapped Gohan! I can never forgive him for that... what mother would?"

"One who understands their relationship." Bulma put a hand on Chi-Chi's shoulder. "Piccolo was stuck in a dark place for a long time, Chi-Chi. He knew nothing but cruelty. Until a small, weak, compassionate four-year-old boy led him out. And he continues leading Piccolo on to this day. Piccolo's been training and growing strong to bring your boy back. He wants Gohan back just as much as you do, Chi-Chi. Like it or not, Piccolo is a father figure to poor Gohan."

"I still don't like him!" Chi-Chi glared at Bulma, an annoyed expression on her face. "I don't care how much Gohan loves-"

"That's just it. You couldn't care less about Gohan's happiness, and Goku couldn't care less about Gohan's life." Bulma snapped, raising an eyebrow. "Piccolo cares about both. If Goku hadn't restrained him, Piccolo would have died instead of Gohan. Piccolo always encouraged Gohan to follow his own path – Gohan can be himself around Piccolo. Gohan had to be the dedicated and obedient scholar around you, and the proud warrior around Goku. Around Piccolo, Gohan could be the sweet, shy warrior who wants to be a scholar. He isn't a scholar, he isn't a warrior. He's a bit of both, Chi-Chi. I've always wondered what Gohan would turn out like if you didn't push him so hard, and Goku didn't force him to train."

Chi-Chi was speechless. She didn't care about her baby boy's happiness? _Maybe I did push him too far... but he was so obedient._ guilt flooded the mother, her eyes misting over. _Gohan was just trying to please me, and all I ever did was yell at him to do more. I must find my baby boy soon._

~DBZ~

Erai narrowed her eyes from her vantage point. She had kept Videl and Gohan's minds under supreme control, but not even she could prevent the memories of Piccolo from slowly returning to Gohan. Erai cursed, her hand balled into a fist. She hadn't counted on such a strong reaction from Gohan. She had expected that he would be nonchalant when seeing Piccolo.

She had misjudged the strength of their bond.

She had made one mistake. And when you were pulling a stunt like her's, one mistake could ruin all of your plans in an instant.

She had managed to prevent Videl from realizing who Hercule really was, but she couldn't stop Gohan from anything. _A Saiyan mind. I've never tried to manipulate one before. It's worked so far, but only because Gohan's personality was in my favor._

 _Perhaps, if I can twist the memories of Piccolo, I can prevent him from realizing who Piccolo is! Then Gohan can continue to be my pawn... he will kill his father and Hercule Satan. Anyone else who gets in this way will be destroyed with a flick of his wrist._

Erai smiled cruely.

 _It's the perfect plan._ she reasoned.

 _It will all be dependent on Gohan's ability to resist me. He hasn't before, but his memories are stronger than I believed. He wouldn't dare. If he does resist me, I will destroy him, Videl, and the other warriors who get in my way. After Gohan kills Son Goku and Hercule Satan, we will continue to destroy the worlds across the galaxy. The only way for the children of this universe to remain safe is to destroy all possibilities of danger existing. The only child allowed the live will be Gohan and Videl's one._

Erai cackled to herself, more than pleased with her brilliant plan.

 _Or perhaps Gohan and Videl will also die with their races. If I try to harm Videl, Gohan will use the Parity transformation to destroy me. I must be rid of him first. Then I shall take care of Videl. Or, perhaps, Gohan could kill the Kais for me. Those tyrants also need to be brought down, and brought down quickly. Gohan's Parity could easily take care of the North, East, South, and West Kais._

 _The Grand Kai will also fall to him._

 _And finally, the Supreme Kai and his bodyguard Kibito. Hm, I suppose we'll also have to take care of the Old Kai locked within the Z Sword as well. Perfect. My revenge will be so, so sweet._

Erai broke into an evil grin, her dark aura powering up around her. Her onyx hair moved around her heart-shaped face. She was gorgeous, thin, and lightly muscled. Her eyes were a pure orange. Her shirt exposed her collarbone, wrapping around her shoulder and extending down. It was tight, showing off her figure. It flared into a skirt, with long pieces of fabric strung out behind her, almost like a cape. She had tight shorts on, with tall, knee-high boots. All in a dark purple, of course.

Erai cackled.

 _I am ready for my revenge._

~DBZ~

The Supreme Kai stood on his planet, thinking long and hard about the situation of the world currently.

"This is not good. Not good at all, Master. We may have to step in." Kibito rumbled from beside his master.

"I disagree, Kibito. Gohan just recognized Piccolo, the former Guardian of Earth. Or, at least, Piccolo fused with the former Guardian of Earth." Supreme Kai said evenly. He smiled warmly. "Gohan may rebel against Erai's control. With Gohan leading the charge, we have a positive chance of defeating her. Let us just hope that Gohan is able to resist her for just a little longer..."

 _~Gohan just recognized Piccolo! Will Gohan be able to piece himself back together again, or will Erai win this mental battle? Find out, next time!_


	8. Parity

_**Author's Note:**_

I promise – this will not slow down when school starts!

 **Disclaimer:** Still don't own DBZ. Dibs on the rights for Gohan!

 **CHAPTER EIGHT:**

"Mister Piccolo? Seriously, Gohan?" Videl had an icy tone to her voice. "Have you forgotten what these idiots have done? Son Goku's killed his own son. We need to get rid of him, Gohan. Remember our mission?" Videl raised an eyebrow at the half-Saiyan.

Suddenly, Gohan's mind cleared. His emotions were brought to the surface, pushing his memories of Piccolo out of the picture. Gohan raised his head, onyx eyes hardening.

"You're right." Gohan felt angry, angrier than he'd ever been before. "We have to get rid of Son Goku."

"Gohan, listen!" Krillin stepped forwards, hands held out in desperation. "Son Goku? Don't you mean 'Dad'? You're Son Gohan! Remember your mom, Chi-Chi? The frying pan of doom? Think, Gohan, think!" Krillin was terrified of the half-Saiyan for the first time in his life. Sweat dropped off of his face as he realized what a bad position he was in for this sort of thing. _Right in front of possibly the most powerful guy in the universe. What was I thinking?!_ Krillin yelped as he realized this, jumping back behind Vegeta for safety.

Vegeta just crossed his arms, rolled his eyes, and muttered something about low-class warriors. Vegeta eyed Gohan carefully. He had known the half-Saiyan brat for most of his life, but Vegeta couldn't see the same spark of life in Gohan. Now, this boy was a cold and hardened warrior. Vegeta had always seen this look when Gohan faced his enemies down, but Gohan now truly believed that he and the other Z Fighters were on separate sides of a war. Vegeta narrowed his eyes. No matter no much this brat remembered, taking him down would be difficult. Especially if he was sent here to kill everyone.

Yamcha didn't really know what to think about Gohan's animosity towards them. He was confused, to be completely honest. He met Gohan during the battle with Vegeta and Nappa, and the kid had seemed like a good person. But now, Gohan was trying to kill them. _What happened to you, Gohan? What did Erai do to you?_ Yamcha worried, frowning.

Tien was already in a fighting stance. His hands were out in front of him, his legs supporting him from below. He curled his fingers, gathering his Ki quickly. With Gohan as an enemy, he was sure that they were all in for the fight of their lives. Tien wanted to be sure that he was prepared. _Gohan needs to fight his own mental battles._ he reasoned. _We must fight the physical one. I have trained for this... bring it on, Gohan. Bring it on._

Goku was shocked into actual silence. _Gohan remembers... Piccolo, but not me?_ Goku frowned, wondering why. He couldn't fathom that perhaps he wasn't the best father to Gohan. Goku glanced at the others, wondering about their reactions as well. _Well, it'll be good to have a really big challenge soon! I bet Gohan is really strong. It'll be fun to fight him again! I can even show him the Super Saiyan Three transformation!_ Goku almost skipped around in glee. _I'm pretty sure that half-Saiyans can't go Super Saiyan Three, so Vegeta and I can take Gohan by surprise! He'll never see it coming!_ Goku grinned, laughing to himself. _It'll be awesome!_

Piccolo couldn't believe his ears. They were telling him that Gohan remembered him, but that wasn't possible. That shouldn't have been possible at all. He had lost all hope after seeing Gohan again, after three years. However, hope was brought back to life with Gohan's words.

"Do you know who I am, Gohan?" Piccolo stepped forwards. Everything about his posture displayed his eagerness, his hope, but his voice was level and did not betray him.

"Y... You're..." Recognition shone in Gohan's eyes, as he perked up. "Mister Piccolo! You're... Mister Piccolo!" Gohan's eyes widened as he gazed at his former mentor. "You trained me, right?"

"That's right, Gohan." Piccolo felt the greatest sense of relief he ever had; even more so than when he sacrificed himself for Gohan, and found the boy was safe.

"So, you'll help us kill Son Goku, right?" Gohan said eagerly. He almost started bouncing up and down. "After all, Goku is a really bad person. Erai said that he almost killed his son... one, two, three, four times!"

"Erai said that?" Piccolo's (nonexistent!) eyebrow twitched. "Erai is wrong. Goku never tried to kill... you."

"Of course he didn't, I don't kn-" Gohan was cut off as Goku launched a surprise attack. Goku kicked the boy across the face with both his feet, sending the fourteen-year-old Saiyan crashing into the ground.

"C'mon, Vegeta!" Goku grinned. "I'm ready for this challenge!" he was excited, bouncing up and down in the air. "Just think of how strong Gohan has become!"

"Gohan." Videl looked down at the hole Gohan had created. "Kick. His. Ass."

"Aye aye!" Gohan launched himself out of the hole, jumping into the air. Faster than Goku could see, he kicked Goku in the stomach.

"Masenko, HA!" Gohan yelled, throwing the blast down towards his father.

"Let's skip the warm-up." Goku flew up to his son, grinning.

"We should probably continue this somewhere uninhabited." Gohan looked over at the civilians. "I don't want them getting involved. They're innocent."

Piccolo, for one, was shocked that Gohan had retained his sense of justice. Goku nodded his assent, and the Z Fighters took off into the air.

They all landed on a small, uninhabited island.

Gohan had his hands resting on the piece of fabric securing his gi. He smirked confidently at his father and Vegeta.

"I'll try him first, 'kay Vegeta?" Goku said, grinning. He gave Vegeta the peace sign.

"Fine! But if you get your butt kicked, Kakarot, there will be no one to stop me from stepping in." Vegeta growled. He stayed back along with everyone else.

Goku started yelling. He squatted down in his stance, screaming his lungs out. He quickly transformed into a Super Saiyan, then ascended to Super Saiyan Two.

"Like the new form?" Goku smirked. "How about I take it one step further?"

"One step further? Super Saiyan Three?" Gohan tilted his head and his father nodded. Goku started screaming again. The very Earth was quaking under the force of Goku's power. The water around them rippled, the air welding around the Saiyan.

Goku's hair grew to his ankles, shining gold. Lightning cackled around him, his golden aura shining like nothing else.

"I'm ready." Goku's eyebrows had disappeared, his face was more angular. He looked angry, his voice deeper.

"My turn." Gohan simply closed his eyes, relaxing his posture. There was a chime, a bell-like sound, then the air stopped moving. The waves refused to move, the grass wouldn't move either. The sky turned a dark grey, the clouds forcing a tunnel above Gohan.

Gohan raised his head to the sky as a bolt of blue light encased the half-Saiyan.

"Parity." Gohan said, the word echoing across the whole Earth. It echoed into the Z Fighter's ears, the blue light shining brighter than ever before.

"This... this is insane! I've never felt a power like this before!" Piccolo gasped, clenching his fist. All of the Z Fighters, Vegeta included, were staring at the fourteen-year-old half-Saiyan with horror in their eyes.

 _You say that every single time we meet a new enemy._ Vegeta grumbled to himself, but he was in just as much shock.

"Harmony. Between the human and Saiyan halves... human and Saiyan halves that were not together to begin with. This is my true form."

The light faded, leaving on Gohan. His hair was a cobalt blue, his eyes a pure gold. His muscles had stayed the exact same, though his power was enormous. His blue aura came off of him in waves, much like an ocean. It was rounded, leaving the Z Fighters with a sense of peace.

In this form, Gohan had complete control. He felt at peace, it was if nothing could ruffle him.

"This is Parity. This is who I am." he said, simply.

"Uh, Vegeta? You wanna step in now?" Goku asked, eyeing the other Saiyan nervously.

"You don't need to ask twice." Vegeta smirked as he floated up to Goku, transforming into a Super Saiyan Three as well. His hair didn't reach his ankles, instead, it went half-way down his back.

"There is no need for you to get involved, Vegeta. My fight isn't with you. If you refuse to step down, I'll have no choice but to end your life." Gohan had a pained expression on his face. "I'm just here for Son Goku and Hercule Satan... don't make me kill any other innocents!" Gohan yelled, grief in his eyes.

"Sorry, kid, but I **am** interfering. No one is going to die but you, you insolent brat. You should be showing much more respect to your superiors!" Vegeta growled.

Gohan bowed his head in grief, then his eyes shot open. He started screaming, his hands at his sides and his head up as he yelled his grief to the heavens, powering up. The Earth shook under the boy's huge power, his cobalt blue tail whipping side by side, agitated.

The fourteen-year-old looked squarely at Goku and Vegeta, tears creating tracks down his cheeks. He flew at Goku, leg extended for a vicious kick.

Goku dodged backwards, Vegeta flying towards Gohan, fist ended for a punch to the cheek. Gohan caught Vegeta's punch and crushed Vegeta's fist, throwing the Prince at Goku. The two crashed and rebounded off of each other, facing Gohan once more.

They rose into the air, shockwaves coming off of their blows. The whole Earth trembled under each blow blocked, caught, or hit. Because of Gohan's smaller size, he was able to nimbly dodge Goku and Vegeta's attacks, however, he had to get in close to deal a blow.

It seemed to be fairly even.

Gohan ducked under a kick, flipping back up to dodge a punch. He twisted violently, kicking Goku in the neck, grabbing Vegeta's hair and charging a Ki blast right into the Saiyan's face. Gohan righted himself as the two Super Saiyan Threes flew at him again.

Gohan caught a kick and threw Goku into Vegeta. The two collided, then flipped and charged Gohan again. Gohan blocked a knee with his own, flipping backwards to avoid a punch. He was kicked in the back, and flew away from the two Saiyans. He charged two Ki blasts in his hands and threw them, the blasts colliding with the two Saiyans.

Goku and Vegeta managed to catch and deflect the blasts. Gohan charged Goku, going toe-to-toe with his father. Vegeta punched Gohan's gut, but Gohan turned and caught the punch. He grabbed both Saiyans' heads and knocked them together.

"OW! You have a really hard head, Vegeta!" Goku complained.

"You're the bonehead... literally!" Vegeta growled, glaring at his... ally.

"Bonehead? But don't heads usually have brains in them, Vegeta?"

"Not yours! I have absolutely no idea how you function sometimes."

"That wasn't very nice, Vegeta."

"Was it supposed to be? You're so stupid, Kakarot!"

"I'm going to have Chi-Chi hit you with a frying pan!" Goku threatened.

Gohan paused, scratching the back of his neck in confusion at the two bickering Saiyans. He couldn't believe that they were fighting over whether Goku was stupid or not, right in the middle of fighting him!

Videl took the opportunity to fly up to Gohan, restoring his energy and healing his bruises and cuts.

"Idiots." Videl complained, glaring at the Saiyans. "Good luck." she kissed Gohan's cheek, smiling as she floated back down.

"Gohan is only **fourteen** , and he already has a girlfriend?!" Krillin cried in despair. "Oh come on... Not fair!"

"Shut up." Piccolo snapped.

Goku and Vegeta were still at it. Gohan, looking very uncomfortable, cleared his throat, but nothing stopped the Saiyans.

Gohan floated away from them, his hands at his side.

"Ka..."

"Me..."

"Ha..."

"Me..."

"Do you hear something, Vegeta?" Goku asked, curious. He looked up to see the huge ball of energy in between Gohan's hands.

" **Haaaaaa!** " Gohan yelled, releasing the energy. It ran Vegeta and Goku into the ground, the Earth breaking underneath them. Gohan pulled his own energy back, afraid of harming innocent people.

"That idiot! He should have finished them off with the Kamehameha." Videl complained. "Why did he stop?"

"That's it, Gohan." Piccolo said, softly. He was slowly reestablishing the telepathic connection between himself and Gohan.

"Don't harm any innocent people."

~DBZ~

 _It may be time to end Piccolo's interference._ Erai thought to herself as she watched the fight from the security of her lair. _I must kill him, before he has the chance to damage Gohan's purpose._ Erai smirked sadistically. _Watch out, Piccolo... your end is near!_

~ _Is Erai seriously going to kill Piccolo? How will Gohan react to his former mentor's demise? Will Gohan listen to Erai or... fight the evil entity to save his mentor? Will Goku and Vegeta pull themselves together long enough to be actually useful in a fight? Find out, next time!~_

 **yukikun:**

Thanks a bunch for reviewing! It makes me feel really awesome when you say all those positive things about me. I'm working on doing 2 chapter a week! Wish me luck! :3

 **Pocket:**

Thanks so much for reviewing! I hear your point on Pan, and I'm still debating with myself if I should add her in or not. I have a definite plan for the three kids that Gohan and Videl have, so I'm not sure where to fit Pan in. Also, where do I fit her in in the order of kids? Four kids seemed a bit much to me, so I decided to not have Pan in general. I hope you enjoy the sequel just as much as I will! I'm so glad you're liking my writing.

 **Guest:**

Again, thanks for reviewing! I feel like it's only right to answer reviews – you guys took the time out of your busy days to read my fanfic and to tell me how I'm doing. It's only fair that we have a little conversation while we're at it! XD


	9. Gohan versus Super Saiyan Three

_**Author's Note:**_

Oh man, is this the showdown between Gohan and Erai? Hah... next chapter!

 **Disclaimer:** I wish I could purchase the rights to Gohan. If I have Gohan, who wants Vegeta, Goku, ect?

 **CHAPTER NINE:**

Piccolo closed his eyes, focusing on Gohan's mind. Piccolo's Ki expanded, surrounding his former pupil.

"Gohan! Stop dithering and kill them already!" Videl snapped, stomping her foot on the ground. "Do I seriously have to go up there and do it myself?"

"Videl, I can't harm any innocents!" Gohan said, just as hotly. "I-It's not right!"

"Didn't Erai teach us that we have to do whatever we can to destroy Son Goku? He's a ruthless opponent, Gohan... he'll do anything to murder you!"

Gohan still had a pained look on his face.

"But..." he shook his head, Erai's teachings conflicting with his soul. Gohan soon had a determined, set expression on his face. "No."

"No?" Videl raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"I'll fight on my own terms, Videl!" Gohan shook his head violently. "I can't allow innocents to die!" the boy started screaming, powering up. His aura rippled, the waves coming down faster. He threw an energy shield around his body, protecting the planet from the force of his power. He let his shield down, staring down at his opponents. Vegeta's left eye was twitching, and Goku was staring at his son with an open mouth.

"Don't harm any innocents. Erai, Videl, they're wrong." Piccolo murmured. Videl snapped her head to the side, glaring daggers at Piccolo.

"Some sort of mind control, huh?" she cracked her knuckles, stepping towards Piccolo dangerously. Krillin, Yamcha, and Tien blocked her path, just as serious.

"You will not disturb him." Tien said. "Piccolo, hurry. Restore Gohan's spirit!"

"You will do no such thing!" Videl snarled. She launched off of the ground and at Yamcha – the weak link in the defense. The three were moving faster than the eye could see, blurs of colour and motion being the only things anyone could see of the four fighters.

Gohan watched the fight below. He wanted to go help Videl, but after seeing her clobber Tien to the ground, he decided against it and faced his opponents. Gohan floated back down to the ground, glaring daggers at Goku and Vegeta. His hair whipped in the wind, giving off electricity that connected to his aura and died out.

"Are you two finished bickering?" Gohan asked softly. "Or should I just take a nap or something?" he was being completely serious; better if the two worked out their issues, then continued the fight, instead of fighting as they were now.

"How dare you mock me, the Prince of all Saiyans! I rule over you!" Vegeta declared, narrowing his eyes. "After I kick you to the curb, you overgrown brat, I'll destroy Kakarot!"

"If you can catch me." Goku raised an eyebrow at his... ally.

"Ple-"

"Seriously – are you two done?" Gohan asked, exasperated. He shook his head, remembering another one of Goku and Vegeta's fights. Suddenly, Gohan froze, his body stiffening.

"What is it?" Goku asked, confused at his son's sudden behavior.

"Y...Y-You fought Vegeta before." the fourteen-year-old Saiyan stammered.

"Yeah. Nine years ago, wow!" Goku grinned. "That's one long time, huh, Vegeta?"

"If your memories were wiped by Erai, how did you know that?" Vegeta chose to ignore the annoying Kakarot and focus on Gohan instead.

Piccolo grinned grimly. "That's it, kid."

"Oh, must be that thing Piccolo was talking to me about." Goku said. "Piccolo said that he had a telepathic connection to Gohan. Now that Gohan's right here, Piccolo must be trying to unlock Gohan's hidden memories!" Goku grinned, scratching the back of his neck.

"So... I am your son, then." Gohan's voice had no emotion in it.

"Yes sir-e bob!" Goku grinned.

"Then you're the one that betrayed me?" Gohan shook his head. "I remember the fight with Cell now. How could you **do** that to me?!" Gohan screamed. His aura flared wildly with his temper. "How could you?"

"Hey, it's not like I meant to!" Goku put his hands in front of him for defense. Gohan was hearing none of it and launched himself at Goku. Goku yelped, not able to dodge, as the furious half-Saiyan punched him right in the cheek. Gohan twisted, kicking Goku in the back. As his father flew towards the ground, Gohan gathered Ki in his hands, holding the Ki above his head. It spiked with his emotions.

"Maskeno... HA!" Gohan screamed, throwing it towards his father. As Goku collided with the Earth, the Ki slammed into his stomach. Goku gasped, lying on the ground, barely able to move. He coughed up an extreme amount of blood, passing out.

"Kakarot!" Vegeta watched as his ally passed out, his hair shrinking and turning it's original black. Goku's aura faded, his Ki dropping to a very low level. Vegeta gritted his teeth and did a double-take at the boy, Gohan.

"D-D-D..." Gohan couldn't bring himself to say the words, horror etched across his face. He floated to the ground, gently, falling to his knees. "What have I done..."

Videl had taken a pause in her battle.

"Finish him off, Gohan!" she screeched. Tien took advantage of the situation and hit her swiftly on the back of her neck. Videl's eyes rolled up into her head. She fell forwards, being caught by Yamcha. Her eyes closed. She was promptly passed out.

Gohan had never held his Parity transformation this long before. His hair faded to black, relaxing into it's normal stuck-up shape. It stopped moving, the one rebellious bang hanging in his face. His aura faded into nothing, his eyes darkening to black, as he fell forwards on his face and passed out.

"There." Piccolo said. He walked to his pupil's side, picking the boy up. Piccolo cradled Gohan against his chest, staring down at Gohan's face.

"Piccolo, what are you doing?!" Krillin demanded, flying over. "Listen, I liked Gohan just as much as you did! I don't want to see him die, but he's dead-set on killing Goku! I'm sorry to be the one to have to say this, Piccolo, but..." Krillin scratched the side of his head with one finger nervously. "Gohan has to go. It's just way to dangerous to have him around!"

"Lay one hand on him, Krillin, and you're the one who has to go." Piccolo snapped. He glared at Krillin, Piccolo's Ki blasting the monk away from him and Gohan.

"Jeez." Krillin rubbed the back of his head, glaring sideways at Piccolo. He had flown backwards into Tien, and slamming into that guy was like slamming into a brick wall.

"Let's take them to the Lookout." Piccolo suggested. He blasted off, not waiting for an answer. Yamcha quickly gathered up Goku and followed. Tien and the others followed soon after.

As they were flying, Piccolo could only stare down at his pupil.

 _Gohan._ Piccolo thought, his eyes narrowing slightly. _I will get you back._

 _~DBZ~_

"Hey, Mommy! The fighting's stopped!" Goten said.

"Oh dear!" Chi-Chi bit her lip, a worried look on her face.

"How did it go, Goten?" Bulma asked.

"Well, Dad's and Goku's Ki have dropped." Trunks butted in.

"Hey, not fair Trunks!" Goten complained. "Gohan's Ki dropped too! It was really, really big! I think that Gohan beat up Daddy and Mr. Vegeta, then he got beat up! By Mr. Piccolo!"

"Piccolo? Huh, didn't know he was that strong." Bulma remarked.

"They're heading for the Lookout!" Trunks realized. "C'mon, Goten, let's go!" Goten nodded and jumped on Trunks' back.

"Hey, get back here!" Bulma and Chi-Chi cried, but Trunks took off. He blasted away, Goten laughing on his back. They headed for the Lookout, determined to see Gohan and their fathers.

Bulma got out the Capsule Corp jet plane and hopped in. She revved the engine, Chi-Chi clambering in. Both of the women's eyes were narrowed, determined to find their sons.

~DBZ~

Piccolo set his pupil down on the Lookout floor, staring at Gohan.

"Dende. Come here." Piccolo said. His tone of voice said everything; Piccolo was not to be messed with right now.

"Do you want me to heal him?" Dende asked.

"Heal him, but don't restore his energy. That should keep him unconscious until we figure out what to do with him."

"Of course, Piccolo." Dende nodded. He held his hands over Gohan's motionless body, his healing magic repairing the wounds.

Dende's stomach was twisted in a huge knot of emotions. Dende had looked up to Gohan on Namek – Gohan was one of Dende's best friends. And here he was, after three years of being gone, trying to kill Goku and all their friends. _I hope we can fix this, Gohan._ Dende felt like praying, but it would make no sense, praying to himself.

Piccolo sensed Dende's mood, and picked his student up again. He watched at the other Z Fighters landed on the Lookout.

"Piccolo, destroy the brat and get it over with." Vegeta snapped. "You're being soft!"

"Dende, heal Vegeta and Goku." Piccolo ordered, ignoring Vegeta completely.

"Of course." Dende nodded and walked over to the two warriors. Within minutes, Goku was up and stronger than ever.

"So, what are we going to do about Gohan?" Goku asked awkwardly. "I mean, I'd prefer that he'd stay alive..."

"We can't allow him to die, I agree. If anyone does try to kill him, I will personally ensure that you're the one who dies." Piccolo threatened, locking eyes with everyone in the room.

"I have a question." Yamcha raised his hand, eyes widened.

"Go on." Dende said gently, seeing no one else was going to answer the human.

"What if Erai comes looking for these two?"

 _~Yamcha makes a good point! Erai has promised the end of Piccolo's interference. She's also determined to kill Goku. If... hah, not if, WHEN Erai makes an appearance, can the Z Fighters stop her? Which side will Gohan choose? Find out, next time!~_


	10. Erai's Arrival

_**Author's Note:**_ Sorry that this took so long!

I've been dealing with a couple issues; horseback riding, my computer broke, (my mom stepped on it. Legit.) and writing the other fanfic. I have this saved on my phone now, so it should work like a charm.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not, and never will, own DBZ.

 **CHAPTER TEN** : Dende sighed and rubbed the green side of his head.

"That's a good question, Yamcha." Dende said, after a moment of silence. "If Erai comes to find these two… hm. I suppose we'll cross that bridge when we get there." Dende said.

"Piccolo. I believe we are making a mistake." Tien butted in. He was so no-nonsense that his tone forced Piccolo to listen, and listen well. "Gohan is just too dangerous. What you're doing doesn't make any sense. Unless, you've discovered that he's not as dark as we were led to believe?" Tien raised an eyebrow, demanding an answer.

"Gohan stills holds onto his pure heart, Tien." Piccolo said. "He believes what he is doing is right. We can throw him on the Nimbus if you need proof." Piccolo gently picked up Gohan, holding the boy in his arms. "However, he still has doubts about killing anyone. He has recognized Goku as his father, and feels guilty for the pain he's caused." Piccolo looked everyone dead in the eyes. "He can be changed."

"That's good and all, but what if he wakes up before such changes take place?" Tien asked. His right eyebrow was raised. Nobody else could raise their right eyebrow but Tien, and it infuriated most of the more childish Z Fighters.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there." Piccolo smiled at Dende, the small Namekian grinning back. Dende had grown somewhat, but was still quite short.

"Miiisteer Piiiccoloolooo!" a small voice screamed. Everyone looked up; Trunks and Goten. The two half-Saiyans had clearly tracked them here. Piccolo put Gohan down, and turned to face the chibis with a scowl on his face and his arms crossed.

"What are you two doing here?" Piccolo snapped.

"We tracked your Ki here!" Trunks said. He smiled at his father, then his eyes widened as he ran behind Piccolo.

"Goten, look. I think that that's your brother!" The mini-Goku ran over to see Gohan as well. Goten blinked down at the boy. This boy had a face more like Mom's, and had Mom's skin tone. His hair was black and spiky, but all of it was spiked up instead of in different directions, and one piece of hair was in his face.

"Huh." Goten said. "He sure doesn't look like me, does he, Trunks?"

"No. He doesn't look like your Mom too much either. His hair is too spiky. But he has different spikes than your Dad!" Trunks said.

"Hm…" "Yeah, Gohan never really looked like any of us." Goku smiled as he walked over to his four-year-old son."Gohan always had his own look." Goku picked Goten up, allowing the chibi to sit on his shoulders. Goten laughed and gripped the familiar black spikes.

"Did you guys beat him?" Trunks asked, looking around the group.

"No, he passed out due to his transformation." Piccolo answered. At once, Trunks' face screwed up and he scowled.

"You guys should have beat him. You guys are the best!" Trunks complained.

"Where are your mothers?" Vegeta asked, glaring down at Trunks and Goten.

"They're coming!" Trunks said. "It's silly for them to worry about is. We're big and strong, you know."

"Uh, great. The woman and the harpy." Vegeta growled.

"Guys… is it just me, or did anyone else get a chill down their spine on the thought of Chi-Chi?" Krillin asked nervously. All the people present sweat dropped and stared to panic.

"Quick Piccolo, hide Gohan!" Goku yelled while grabbing Videl. "They'll be here any second!" Goku set Videl in one of the many rooms in the Lookout while Piccolo ran and hid behind the Lookout's main building. The Namekian didn't want to be separated from Gohan. Soon, the sound of Bulma's chopper came into everyone's ears. The Capsule Corp. chopper landed. Chi-Chi and Bulma stomped out of the chopper while the Z Fighters tried (and failed) miserably to look innocent.

"Goku." Chi-Chi had a frying pan in her hand, raising an eyebrow dangerously. "Where are my sons?"

"G-G-G-Goten is r-r-right over h-here." Goku stammered nervously.

"Goku, I said **sons**." Chi-Chi growled dangerously. She leaned forwards toward Goku, the promise of murder and no food in her eyes if Goku didn't come up with an answer soon. "Sons. Is. Plural. Goku. Where. Is. My. Other. Son." Chi-Chi grabbed the back of Goten's gi and pulled her small boy close. Trunks backed away slowly, then made a run for it.

"Where is Gohan?!" Chi-Chi screamed, then broke into tears. "I haven't seen my baby boy, my scholar, for three years! He might not have kept up with his studies, he might be hurt! I just want to see my son!" Chi-Chi fell to her knees, bawling.

"You can't see Gohan right now." Goku hugged his wife, rubbing her back as he comforted her on the ground. "We're trying to fix what's been done to him." Goku sighed softly, glancing in the direction Piccolo had run off in. Good. That was one close call.

Piccolo stiffened slightly as he felt the giant energy wave. It had just appeared of of nowhere! Piccolo set Gohan in a room with Videl, and ran back outside. The Z Fighters, including Goku, were standing up and on guard. No one had even sensed a power as… evil before.

"Chi-Chi, Bulma, go take cover in the Lookout. Trunks, get out here! Dende, go hide!" Goku barked orders at everyone. Chi-Chi and Bulma hid inside the Lookout, watching out of one of the towers. Dende ran after them, Mr. Popo following closely. Trunks entered the scene, standing beside Goten. Soon, a woman appeared. A dark vortex appeared behind her, then vanished. She floated to the ground, smirking deviously. Ebony black hair. Flaming orange eyes.

Erai.

"Good afternoon, everyone." Erai smirked at the gathered group, a hand on her hip. "I'm looking for two of my children. I assume you have them?"

"They are not your children!" Piccolo growled angrily, his cape flaring behind him.

"Oh, Piccolo!" Erai clapped her hands in delight. "I have to kill you. You've interfered with Gohan too much for my liking." Erai's innocent face transformed into a murderous, sadistic scowl. Erai flew at Piccolo, her left leg extended behind her and her right poised for a kneeing. She had her right hand guarding her middle and her left ready for attack. Erai kneed Piccolo in the stomach and brought her left hand down at the back of his neck. Before she could connect the blow, Piccolo back flipped away, then collapsed.

Goku and Vegeta wasted no time, the transformation to Super Saiyan Three much easier after multiple uses. Goku and Vegeta flew at Erai, fists extended for a brawl. Erai used her dark Ki to blow them both backwards. Goku did a handstand, and quick as a bunny, twisted his legs and knocked both of his heels into Erai's cheek. She went flying into a palm tree.

She glared at Goku from the wreckage, snarling savagely. Erai got up, forming a Ki ball in her hand. She rolled it around her hands for a moment, then threw it at Goku. Goku flew into the air to avoid it, the Ki blast detonating and blowing away a chunk of the Lookout. Goku glared back at Erai. She had a small cut on her cheek, and blood was running from her mouth. Her hair was all mussed up as well. Erai brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes and flew at Goku.

In came Vegeta, aiming a blow at her side. Erai grabbed Vegeta's legs and swung him around, sending him flying off the Lookout. Goku took advantage of the situation and charged straight at her, swiping her legs out from under her and kicking her through the Lookout. She screamed, powering up, her dark aura surrounding her.

Erai glared viciously up at the Goku, flying up and punching him straight in the chin. He went flying as Vegeta kicked Erai in the face. As she flew backwards, she charged up a Ki blast and threw it at Vegeta. It looked a lot like a Kamehameha, except dark purple, filled with swirling evil energy. The blast hit Vegeta's chest dead-on. The Saiyan fell to the ground and stayed there.

Goku charged up a Kamehameha and launched it at Erai. Erai blasted her own energy wave towards Goku, a beam struggle ensuing. Erai watched as pieces of the Lookout itself flew away, the palm trees uprooting and flying off. Erai was about to finished the beam struggle when a specific Special Beam Cannon cut her off. It hit on the middle of her back.

Erai screamed and lost control of the beam struggle. Goku won. She watched with wide eyes as the Kamehameha blasted closer towards her. Erai closed her eyes and teleported a short distance away, the beam harmlessly flying off into space. Erai stood up and glared at Piccolo.

"I thought I would have to go easy on you, but apparently not!" Erai started powering up. Her dark swirling energy framed her lithe body. Her power shook the Lookout. Erai's screams bounced off of all available sound barriers, echoing across the Earth. Her hair started rising up, swirling dangerously. Her orange eyes flashed before her entire eye was orange; pupil, white part, and all. She let loose a blood-chilling scream, completing her power-up.

The dust was soon cleared by Erai's dangerous aura. Her hair was whipping savagely, a deadly smirk on her face. This power was above anything that any of the Z Fighters had felt; it was bigger than Gohan's.

Erai turned to face Piccolo, teleporting behind him and elbowing him on the top of his head, sending him down. Piccolo fell to the ground, and didn't get back up. Erai casually flicked her hair out of her face as she turned to face Goku and Vegeta. Both Super Saiyan Threes prepared their stances, ready to fight.

Erai rushed at them, exchanging blows. She was furious to discover that Goku and Vegeta had been holding back as well; they were about equal in blows about now. Erai winced every time Goku managed to strike a hit.

She did have one weakness; pure hearted people. If a person didn't have one impure thought in their mind, if they didn't even have a dark past, then they could inflict true damage upon Erai. Gohan was a whole other story. Erai had always had trouble controlling him and warping his memories. However, he had a dark past, like Vegeta. Vegeta had been evil for most of his life, after all. Perhaps it was that difference. Erai hrought an arm up to block a punch from Goku, when a familiar Ki brought Erai, Goku, and Vegeta to a halt.

"G-G-Gohan…" Piccolo was barely getting up to his knees, staring at his former pupil. Energy cackled around Gohan's body, his inner Ki restored. He was staring straight at Erai, caught off guard by her evil aura. She was lying to me. The whole time. Lying. Gohan glared straight at Erai.

"I'm sorry I'm late." he snarled. "It's time for your funeral."

 _~Gohan has entered the picture! Is he powerful enough to take on Erai… and win? Find out, next time!~_

 **Yuki kun:**

Thanks so much for reviewing! I'm sorry this chapter took so long; had some issues. Here it is!

 **To All the Guests:**

Thanks a ton for the nice comments and review! Keep it up!


	11. Erai versus Gohan

_**Author's Note:**_  
This shall continue, or I shall get my ass kicked! Thanks, yuki kun. XD

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ. If I did, I would have a horse, a scooter, a personal library, my own anime collection, butlers to dote on my every command, and Kraft Dinner for lunch every single day. Alas, nope.

 **CHAPTER ELEVEN:**  
"Good, Gohan, you're awake." Erai purred. She floated down to stand beside Gohan. "Go make short work of these fools."

Gohan raised an eyebrow as his Ki flared around his body. White, as of now, but blue was beginning to creep into his aura. Gohan spun on his left leg, kicking Erai squarely in the abdomen with his right leg. He landed in his favoured battle stance; one that mirrored Piccolo's almost completely.

"I meant your funeral, Erai." Gohan snarled. His inner power clawed at his belly, begging to be released. Gohan's defences, like a dam, kept the water back and forced his power back from exploding, but his Ki level raised significantly.

Erai rose gracefully to her feet, feeling the boy's hidden inner power explode to the surface. She grit her teeth, her dark aura rolling off of her like waves. It collected above her head, turning the sky above them dark.

"So, finally allowed Piccolo get to you?" Erai sneered.

"You're different." Gohan growled. "How? Why are you so dark now? You weren't like this before…"

"Listen, Gohan darling, I was created to help children like yourself. I've decided my purpose now. First, I need to rid myself of those who would turn against me." Erai launched herself at Gohan.

Erai extended her fist for a punch across Gohan's face. She smirked sadistically as he saw the move coming way too late and her fist slammed into the side of his face. Moving faster than his body could react, Erai turned and elbowed Gohan right in his Adam's apple.

Gohan flew into the ground, a crater forming under his body. He had blood dripping from a split lip and a scrape on his chin. Gohan stood up and wiped the running blood off of his face.

He screamed and powered up, straight into the Parity form. Gohan launched himself at Erai, one of his kicks making contact and knocking her back. She snarled and kicked Gohan in the jaw.

Gohan skidded away, flipped and brought his elbow down on Erai's head. She screeched, clutching at her head as she threw her hand forward into whatever she could grab first. She made contact with Gohan's face and started scratching him with her nails.

With blood running down his face, Gohan snarled and jerked his head away from her. He broke away from Erai and panted heavily. She was doing the same. They glared at each other from across the battlefield..

"You're going to pay for what you've done." Gohan said. His aura flew like blue waves around his body, his eyes a striking gold, his hair defying gravity except for that one rebellious streak.

"May I ask you, Gohan," Erai said. "What exactly have I done to deserve this?"

"You lied to me. To Videl. You tried to make me kill my Dad, Piccolo. You tried to force Videl to kill her own father!" Gohan spat.

"And what if she listens to me, not you? If she attacks you, what will you do then?" Erai purred.

"I'll… I'll…" Gohan struggled for a logical response, but instead, launched himself at Erai. He swung blindly. She hadn't seen the blow coming. It cracked against her rip cage, shattering quite a few bones.

Erai could feel her broken ribs grinding together. She started to direct her Ki to heal them when Gohan gave her an upper cut to the chin.

Dazed, Erai stumbled around in the air, falling to the ground on her knees. She looked up to see Gohan's foot come right down near her foot.

Erai reacted instinctively and dodged, tilting her head to the side and grabbing Gohan's ankle. She stood up and swung the boy, throwing him a good ways away.

Gohan got up from where he had collided with a tree and wiped some blood off of his face.

He threw himself back into the fray, aiming a punch at Erai's head. She anticipated the move and brought both her hands down on his head. He crashed to the ground, making a crater in the Lookout.

Gohan got to his knees and started gathering a ball of energy in his hands.

"Ka…"  
"Me…"  
"Ha…"

Erai realized what he was doing and charged her own dark Ki blast. It shimmered a purple and black colour in her palms.

"Me..."

"HA!" Gohan released his blast, his aura flaring wildly. Erai released her own, the beam struggle ensuing between the two. She gritted her teeth and pressed more energy into her blast. The dark energy multiplied many, many times over as it inched closer to Gohan.

Gohan started screaming as he released his inner strengths. His Ki started to go down as he won the beam struggle, Erai dodging both energies. She flew upwards towards Gohan, fist extended. Gohan dodged sideways and did a flip over her head, kicking her in the back of the neck, sending her own. Erai righted herself in the air, flying towards him again. She kicked at his face, and he blocked with a forearm.

Gohan then met her blow for blow, knee to knee, fist to fist. The clashes made shockwaves throughout the air. Each time their limbs connected, blood flew everywhere. Red blood flew into the air and fell to the Lookout and the Earth below. They flipped midair, the Earth shaking with the force of their blows.

Only against Cell had Gohan felt this burning hatred in his belly. He needed to let it out, but he'd choose the opportune moment. For now, he had Erai covered. She wasn't too much of a problem as long as he could match her blow for blow. He didn't need to unleash the monster inside quite yet.

For Erai, she always had a hatred in her belly. After years of faking her identity to Videl and Gohan, she was ready to act psychotic, like the true monster she was. She was revelling in the freedom that she had within her own body, finally able to be herself.

She started laughing cruelly, hysterically in Gohan's face. As he stopped, staring in confusion, she used the moment to her advantage and spat in his face. He reeled back, already wiping his face off as Erai punched him square in the cheek. She could feel teeth breaking under her blows, could feel the heat of his blood fill his mouth. She watched him cough out blood, his tongue a deep red colour.

Erai smirked, allowing the boy to fly straight into the Lookout walls. She soon chased after him, bringing both knees down on his knee. Gohan screamed, clutching at his knee as his kneecap shattered under her knees. The Lookout building broke under the force as Gohan lied on the floor, moaning in pain. He was screaming internally. She had shattered his kneecap... there was no way he could fight her now.

Gohan looked up as she landed. She smirked, kneeling down by his face.

"Oh my, that looks like it hurts." Erai mocked him. "But did you know... I'm only fighting at half my maximum power?"

Gohan's eyes went wide as he stared at her in complete shock. Erai stood up, flicking some of her pitch-black hair over her shoulder as she rested her weight and one arm on her left hip. She snapped her fingers as her dark aura intensified, turning a burning colour of orange, like the burning coals. Mostly orange, but with ash within the orange.

Her hair flew upwards as her aura spiked suddenly, going off the charts. Her Ki whipped around her as her true self was revealed. Pure orange eyes, orange horns that curled around her face, her black hair spikier. Her armor had changed into spiky, seemingly bottomless black. It seemed to absorb more of his soul the longer he stared at it.

Gohan used a pillar to support himself, standing on only one leg. He looked Erai in the eye, fury in his eyes. No trace of fear. Erai took a step back, readying her stance.

Gohan called up images of every single one of his friends being hurt. True, the memories were fuzzy, but they were still there. He glared at her, growling like a maniac. His aura spiked, falling away from it's usual waving pattern.

He could feel another Ki by his side, and was not surprised to find Videl there. She stood by him, her own white aura falling around her lithe body. She put her hand on Gohan's knee, using his own Ki to heal his leg. The kneecap fell back into place and sealed without a scar.

Gohan stood on both feet now, putting his arm out to keep Videl back. She nodded and took a step backwards, away from Erai. Gohan launched himself at Erai, feeling the strength of every person who had ever been hurt on his account feeding his energy.

He screamed as his pupils disappeared in his rage, his true inner power unleashed. He felt the fury of every abused organism in the universe, and they all stood behind him. For that moment, he gained the abilities of every race in the galaxy, all pushing to murder this darkness that had plagued all their worlds for so long. As Gohan neared Erai, her eyes dilated as she tried to dodge.

It was a failed attempt, after all... he was faster than her.

 _~HAH, you have to wait until next time!~_

 **yuki kun:** Sorry for the late update! I'll try to move faster! School is a jerk; I have swim on Monday and Friday, I'm tutoring someone on Tuesday and Thursday, I have volunteering on Saturday, and Film Club on Wednesday.

 **Guest:** Thanks!

 **Guest:** Thanks!

 **Son of Whitebeard:** Why would you say that?


	12. The Final Blow

_**Author's Note:**_

Thank you for reviewing! I really appreciate all the comments! Please check out my other fanfiction, DBZ: Crossroads!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ. Never have, never will.

 **CHAPTER TWELVE:** (jeez, 12th chapter already?!)

Gohan was momentarily able to connect to every single living being in the universe that had been harmed by Erai, living or deceased. He could feel everyone's Ki thrumming in his body, entering through his heart and burning it's way to his fist.

He struck Erai's right cheek, her delicate face contorting under the pressure of his blow. Then the shockwave happened. All the energy in Gohan was released, pulsing out of his fist and into Erai's face with a burning attack.

She screamed from the force of the blow, being thrown backwards with a shriek. She rolled to a stop, electricity pulsing within her body. She laid there, groaning.

Gohan rubbed his knuckles and winced. His hand ached, scars forming on his knuckles that he knew would never heal. He watched the strange lines tattoo across his knuckles. On each knuckle, there was an odd mark. A different mark for each knuckle. The lines continued moving around his knuckles.

They finally stopped. Each line was joined by a series of dots. On his pinky fingers – on both his left and right hands – he had a "~" line. On his index, a "€". On his middle, a "¥". On his ring, a "£". And finally, on his thumb, a "ø".

Gohan shrugged and watched Erai convulse. He walked up to her, watching the blood slowly seep out from her cheeks. The same marks that were on his hand were glowing brightly on her cheek, a dark red colour.

She looked up at him, golden electricity making her body jump horrendously. It was no joke that Erai was dying this time. No going back for her now.

Gohan stared down at her.

"It didn't need to come to this. You could have just not hurt anyone." Gohan murmured.

"T-There was never any choice in the matter…" Erai smirked, coughing up blood. She curled in on herself, then glared up at Gohan once more. "I have always been like this… t-this isn't o-o-over, Gohan." she coughed again and grinned, her teeth bloody.

Erai scraped her hand on the tile of the Lookout floor, a black vortex appearing underneath her. Gohan simply stepped back and allowed his human side to truly take control, allowing her to disappear into the vortex.

Videl came up beside Gohan and hugged his arm close to her chest as his blue aura faded, his hair falling out of it's spikes, his hair and eyes darkening to an ebony black. Gohan's eyes rolled up in his head as he collapsed.

Videl held him steady and simply stroked his hair away from his face. She smiled at her boyfriend, putting her hands on his chest and stomach, slowly pumping her energy into him. He woke up a minute later, gently pulling her hands off of him to signal her that he would not take any more of her energy.

"Next time we meet up, Videl…" Gohan groaned, holding his side. "How about we DON'T fight an evil witch and just go on a normal dinner date?"

"You're on." Videl had an evil twinkle in her eye as she offered a hand to Goahn. He took it and pulled himself up. They stood and smiled at each other… until all hell broke loose.

"GOHAN!" It was Piccolo, Goku, Chi-Chi, Bulma, Krillin, and Yamcha all in sync. All of said people screamed and started mobbing the two. Chi-Chi was the first to get there, balling her eyes out. She grabbed Gohan's head and shoved him tight to her chest. She fell to her knees, hugging him tight and screaming his name, rocking him back and forth.

Piccolo stood a little ways off to the side, closing his eyes and assessing Gohan's physical and mental state. He did a thorough examination, exploring every nook and cranny within Gohan's mind. He then assessed Gohan's physical state, now knowing exactly where each and every little bruise or cut or pain was for his pupil. He then formed a protective barrier around Gohan's mind, making sure that Piccolo was alerted to every single danger or pain for Gohan.

Yamcha, Krillin, and Goku stayed back, all smiling. They believed that Piccolo and Chi-Chi had the stage as of now. Krillin was simply happy – and more than a little scared – that Gohan was alright. Yamcha had the same thoughts as Krillin, and Goku was unsure of his own relationship with his son.

Gohan finally pulled away from his mother, staring at the ground.

"Gohan, baby, what's wrong?" Chi-Chi demanded, the tears stopping. She had concern in her eyes, reaching out to her eldest son. Goten was now hiding behind her.

"I just don't know…" Gohan sighed. "I just… I dunno."

"I know what you're trying to say." Videl said, breaking the awkward silence. "And I get the feeling too. You're just too nice to say it. You don't feel comfortable with Goku or Chi-Chi. You can never feel comfortable with them again. You feel betrayed, like they've done something wrong. I think we need to live on our own, Gohan."

"You little…!" Chi-Chi growled.

"No, you listen to me." Videl snapped. "I will not allow Gohan into your house, you witch. You have to remember that I have Gohan's awful memories of you too. I'm not afraid to stand up to you." Videl gathered Ki in between her palms and pointed it at Chi-Chi, eyebrow raised.

"Videl." Goku was standing in front of Chi-Chi now.

"An even better target." Videl expanded her blast, readying her stance.

"I'll take them." Piccolo spoke up so suddenly that it scared everyone. "There isn't anyone else."

"I will not have my child taken in by some green alien that's already kidnapped him once!" Chi-Chi screeched.

"I think it's a good idea." Bulma said. "Piccolo loves Gohan. Name one time that Piccolo has done something to intentionally harm Gohan? Training is one thing, but Piccolo has never tried to hurt Gohan in any way, shape, or form."

"Yeah. Yamcha and I can't take care of them, and if there's no way they can live with you guys… and well, I, uh, don't think it's a good idea to stuff Gohan and Videl in the same house as Vegeta." Krillin nervously touched his index fingers together, smiling up at his friends.

Piccolo simply nodded as Chi-Chi raged. He ignored her and gathered the exhausted Gohan in his arms. He watched as Gohan smiled at him and fell asleep. His spiky hair was resting on Piccolo's forearm, and Gohan's head was gently against Piccolo's chest.

Piccolo knew Gohan. And that boy was always on his guard. The fact that Gohan trusted him enough to fall asleep was humbling Piccolo. The Namekian generally lived at the Lookout. It was a place that everyone could visit, but he thought he might take Gohan and Videl to the waterfall.

Piccolo carried Gohan into a room that was only partially destroyed by his fight earlier. He had already assessed Gohan's physical state, and had decided that his pupil was not in any danger as of yet. He laid Gohan on the bed, pulling the covers over his small and delicate frame.

 _I won't let you go this time, kid._ Piccolo vowed. _While I'm still breathing, nothing will ever harm you again. I won't let it._

"Are we going to live here?" Videl asked, having followed Piccolo into the room. "Like, on the Lookout?"

"For the most part, yes. Though I do think that a couple days travelling around and getting you two used to the world will be in order." Piccolo finished tucking Gohan in and turned to face Videl.

"Alrighty then." Videl stretched and walked over to the bed, shimmying under the covers and snuggling with Gohan. She had her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around him. She sighed softly, feeling more safe than ever before, and then drifted off to dreamland.

Piccolo smiled at both of his charges before returning to the outside of the Lookout. He shook his head in dismay at the broken bits of the building. He started heaving rubble and such, gently cleaning up the place.

"Dende?" Piccolo asked, looking over at his young Namekian friend.

"Yes, Piccolo?"

"Would it be possible to restore the Lookout using the Dragon Balls? No one died, so we should be okay to use them."

"Sounds like a great plan, Piccolo! How about you get Videl and Gohan to help when they'be recovered? You know, after a nap, you can take them across the world on a hunt."

"Mhm." Piccolo nodded and continued moving the rubble out of the way.

 **(One day later…)**

Gohan woke up drowsily. He yawned, trying to stretch, but found that his left arm was trapped underneath something. He opened his eyes curiously to see Videl asleep on his chest. Gohan's mouth opened in a solid "O" as he watched her. He slowly snaked his arm out from under her and stood up. He smiled and tucked Videl in, then walked outside.

He could sense Piccolo's Ki near the west end of the Lookout. He followed the signal and soon came upon his Namekian friend, his mentor, his father… there were so many words that Gohan could use to describe his and Piccolo's relationship, but none of them seemed to fit quite right.

"Hey, Piccolo." Gohan sat down beside his mentor, legs dangling off the edge of the Lookout. He kicked them slightly, watching the clouds roll by.

"Hello Gohan." Piccolo muttered, pretending to be annoyed with being broken from his meditation. "As soon as Videl is awake and you both are fed, we are heading to Bulma's house in order to pick up the dragon radar. We need to collect the Dragon Balls to restore the Lookout."

"Oh, I guess that makes sense." Gohan looked over his shoulder at the destroyed Lookout. "Hehe…. Sorry about the mess." Gohan scratched the back of his neck in the familiar Son gesture.

"Hmph." Piccolo raised a (nonexistent!) eyebrow at his pupil.

"Do Videl and I really get to stay with you, Mister Piccolo?" Gohan asked. "I mean… I don't want to live with Goku and Chi-Chi, but…" Gohan pressed his pointer fingers together shyly and looked down at his hands.

"Yes, Gohan. I will not allow you live under their roof again. After these recent events, I think that a little force is required. You need help that they cannot give." Piccolo shook his head wisely, blinking at his young pupil.

Just in that moment, Videl stumbled out of the room and into the light. She looked half-dead. She was barely moving, her hair was twisted at weird angles, her eyes were half-lidded and she looked like she was going to drop at any second.

"Gohan, get back here!" she slurred. "You're more comfortable than the pillow."

Gohan went beet red, to say the least.

 _~An adventure to find the Dragon Balls! What awaits our young heroes? Find out, next time, on DBZ: A Whole New Enemy!~_

 **Little Rookie:** Don't worry, it won't! Gohan will not live with his biological parents, and there's a sequel planned!

 **Yukikun:** Thank you! And I uploaded chapter 12 super fast, just for you.

 **Pocket:** Hi! Yup, one boy will be almost exactly like Pan, just a little more arrogant. And no, no Super Saiyan God in my fanfic. Thanks so much!

 **Guest:** I shall! :3


	13. Hunt for the Dragon Balls

_**Author's Note:**_

Once a week, guys. Just hang in there.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own DBZ.

 **CHAPTER THIRTEEN:**

"Ah, erm, uh, um, err..." Gohan stammered, his face beet red. He was more comfortable than the pillow?! What the heck was Videl trying to do, embarrass him to death?! Piccolo merely raised an eyebrow at Videl's odd choice of words, but made no comment.

"Videl, Gohan, you two are coming with me." Piccolo said.

"Huh?" Videl rubbed the sleep from her eyes, fixed her hair, and stood up straighter. "What are we doing?"

"Has Gohan explained what the Dragon Balls are, Videl?" Piccolo asked. The girl simply nodded in understanding and tilted her head.

"What do we need them for, Piccolo?" she asked.

"To repair the Lookout." Gohan and Videl both nodded, looking around sheepishly at the cracked, broken Lookout. The floor was in pieces, cracked and broken in every single tile. The walls were ruined, all the bedrooms half caved in. There was rubble everywhere, and the palm trees had fallen. Mr. Popo's garden was nonexistent now, crushed underneath fallen pillars and bits of the Lookout. Gohan rubbed the back of his head in the familiar Son gesture, (the first person who tells me how many times I've said "the familiar Son gesture" in this fanfic will get a oneshot about Dragon Ball Z, anything they want!) embarrassed about his destructive fight.

Piccolo smiled at his pupil and allowed his ki to rise, causing Gohan to turn around and look over at him. Piccolo floated above the ground, pushing his ki beneath him. He started flying, leaping off the Lookout. Gohan grabbed Videl's arm and ran after him, whooping. The boy grinned at Videl, who smiled back. She pressed forwards alongside him, her hand in his. They jumped off the Lookout holding hands, freefalling until they caught up to Piccolo.

All three grinned at each other as they fell towards the Earth. Piccolo rocketed towards Capsule Corp, Gohan and Videl following. Soon, they had flown right into the Capsule Corp gardens. Piccolo touched down on the ground as Vegeta and his son Trunks walked out of the house to greet them.

"What do you want, Namekian?" Vegeta snapped. Trunks was hiding behind Vegeta, without touching him. He was slightly terrified of Gohan, since the older boy had knocked his dad right on his butt as easily as he cut butter. Trunks gulped, trying to remind himself that this was Gohan, Goten's big brother. If Goten didn't want to kill him, then Gohan probably wouldn't want to either... right?

Gohan wriggled his fingers in hello to Trunks, smiling gently. Trunks left his father's side and walked over to Gohan. Gohan took a knee , coming down to Trunks' level.

"Hey there." Gohan said, ruffling Trunks' violet hair. Trunks merely looked up at him.

"Are you Goten's big brother?" he asked, wanting to confirm.

"...Yeah, I guess I am. Goten... Goku's other son." Gohan mused.

"Wow." Trunks said. "You're really powerful, aren't you?" he asked.

"I guess I am!" Gohan laughed.

"You have a special transformation, right?" Trunks gathered his courage as he prepared to ask Gohan the question he really, really wanted an answer to.

"Yup. It's called Parity, which basically means 'Harmony'." Gohan explained.

"Can you teach me how to do it?" Trunks asked eagerly.

"Hm... I dunno, squirt. I could only use this transformation because my human and Saiyan sides hated each other. The Parity transformation brings them together long enough for me to fight properly, with all the wits of my human blood and the strength of my Saiyan heritage." Gohan said. "You seem to be pretty comfortable within your own skin, so it's unlikely. For me, I had two voices screaming in my head constantly about what I should do. One voice wanted me to kill everyone who attacked me, the other wanted to me to simply duck my head and run."

"Oh. Yeah, the only voice in my head is my own."

"Is Bulma here?" Piccolo broke the conversation. Gohan stood up, flanking his mentor protectively. He was wearing a purple gi, with the weight shoulders + cape that Piccolo had.

"Why?" Vegeta's aura went from indifference to aggressiveness in a matter of moments.

"We need the Dragon Radar." Piccolo explained. "We are going to use one of the wishes to restore the Lookout to it's original form."

"What about the next wish?"

"I'm not sure."

"Why not erase all the stuff Erai did to these kids? Then Kakarot and I could have a proper spar. Last time, he only moped around and said he didn't feel like fighting."

"No."

"Why?!"

"Even if we erase the memories, it will not change the fact that Goku is not a fit guardian for either of these children. He still did do awful things to Gohan, and I will not let Gohan out of my sight again."

"Fine then." Vegeta went inside and grabbed the Dragon Radar, tossing it to Piccolo. The Namekian caught it and threw it to Gohan. Gohan caught it easily, clicking the button and reading where the locations were. He powered up and flew off, Videl and Piccolo following closely.

"Vegeta? Was someone here?" Bulma called, hearing her husband rummage around in the drawers, then throw something out the window.

"No." Vegeta said. "Trunks, back to training." his son nodded and followed him into the Gravity Chamber.

 **(another reminder: whoever is the first to tell me how many times I've said the phrase "the familiar Son gesture" gets a DBZ oneshot of their choice!)**

Piccolo, Gohan, and Videl landed on the cold arctic, following the Dragon Radar. Gohan directed everyone as Piccolo dove underwater in search of the Dragon Ball. Videl had ended up falling in, and then Gohan had to rescue her. Then Piccolo threw the Dragon Ball at him, and then he had to dodge Videl's ki blasts, because he got snow on her. But they had the four star ball! Gohan looked down at the ball, feeling memories swarm him. He simply put it in his gi pocket and flew off.

Next, the jungle. It was hidden up in a tree, and Trunks and Goten were playing nearby. To not alert them, Gohan stood on Piccolo's shoulders while Videl stood on Gohan's shoulders. They struggled to get the ball without using their ki and alerting Trunks and Goten to their presence, but that failed when Videl lost her balance and sat on Gohan's face. He fell backwards as Piccolo ran backwards to try and save them from gravity. They ended up crashing, to the ground, narrowly missing Goten and Trunks.

Next, they had two mini Saiyans tagging along. Trunks was a little more reserved, but Goten was now sitting on Gohan's head, with a death grip on his hair, and asking one million questions a minute. Videl was laughing and him and Piccolo didn't care.

They had the four star ball and the seven star ball now. Only... five.. more to go...

Now, they had to swing by Goku's house, because he had the six star ball and the one star ball. Goten snuck in and managed to steal it. While they were high-tailing it out of the house, Chi-Chi spotted them and grabbed her frying pan. Fearful for their lives, the Saiyans ran like Cell was chasing them. Now they really couldn't stop the chase! As they were lowering Trunks into a volcano to get the two star ball, they could hear Chi-Chi screeching for Goten to get his butt over here right now, and who was he with? If it was Gohan, then Gohan could stay for lunch and forever!

They grabbed the ball just as Chi-Chi caught up to them. Gohan grabbed Goten and dodged Chi-Chi frying pan expertly, keeping his little brother safe. When one strike came down he knew he couldn't dodge, he turned his back to Chi-Chi and allowed the frying pan to bounce off of Gohan's back. Gohan winced as it hit his spine and tumbled out of Chi-Chi's hands.

She started screaming about how irresponsible Gohan was being, while he got up and ran, holding Goten under the armpits like a rag doll. He quickly caught up to Piccolo and Videl. He had grabbed Trunks on the way there, and Trunks was clinging desperately to Gohan's leg as they ran out of there, hearing Chi-Chi's screams behind them.

Videl grabbed Trunks and climbed a tree, out of sight. Piccolo stood his ground, prepared to deal with the ex-martial artist himself while Gohan and Goten escaped.

They had the four star, seven star, one star, six star, and two star ball. Only two more to go...

Gohan felt that he was far enough away from Chi-Chi just in case Piccolo failed, and was defeated. That was unlikely, though. As Gohan sat down and relaxed, Goten bounced away from his chest.

"Ohmygosh, Gohan, thanks so much!" Goten proceeded to smother his brother with hugs and kisses, Goten climbing all over Gohan's face. Gohan spluttered and coughed, grabbing his little brother by the armpits and holding him away from his face.

"No problem, Goten. Just ease up on the thank-yous." Gohan laughed. Goten giggled too as Gohan dropped him into his lap. They both looked up at Videl and Piccolo. Piccolo's cape was shredded, and he was covering his bleeding ears.

" **RUN! THE HARPY IS COMING!** " Piccolo screamed, Trunks sitting on one of his shoulder pads. Gohan grabbed Goten, stuffing the kid under his armpit. Goten was now parallel with the ground. Gohan started screaming as he spotted Chi-Chi wildly waving her frying pan. Gohan bolted, leaving Piccolo and Videl in the dust. He looked back and saw that Videl had tripped. Gohan started screaming, powering up into Parity.

His hair flew, spiking straight up in a light blue colour, his eyes shining gold, and his aura a waving blue like an ocean. Goten looked up in awe as Gohan took off, flying faster than the speed of light. During his flight, he put Goten on his bed. The small half-Saiyan latched onto his hair for dear life. Goten had never felt a power like this before. It was incredible! He could even feel Gohan's power thrumming through his hair, into Goten's little, chubby fingers.

Gohan stuffed Piccolo and Videl under his arm. Now they were parallel with the ground, tucked under his armpit. He took off faster than Chi-Chi realized what was going on, having gone halfway across the world by the time she realized they were gone.

Gohan deposited them in a desert, falling to the ground, his hair, eyes, and aura returning to normal as he breathed heavily, gasping for air. Gohan then passed out as soon as Goku appeared in instant transmition.

"What's going on?" Goku asked, having sensed Gohan's incredible ki. He glanced at Goten who was shaking his brother, trying to get him up, Videl who was comforting Trunks (who had his knees up to his chest, shaking) and to Piccolo, whose gi and cape was ripped and torn.

"Your wife." Piccolo groaned, falling down to the ground. He picked up the Dragon Radar, handed it to Goku, and looked up at the confused Saiyan.

"Go find the rest of the Dragon Balls and I will allow you to speak to your... biological son." Piccolo growled at the last bit. Goku brightened and took off, heading straight for the Dragon Balls. Evidently, he had much more success than everyone else and soon deposited the remaining Dragon Balls. He glanced at Gohan, looking like a fat kid in a candy store, eager for his reward.

 _~Oh man. I only have one question for next chapter - who will survive the attack of Chi-Chi?~_

 **Yukikun:** Thank you! I did update soon, so I hope you enjoy this chapter. The marks on Gohan? No spoilers from me, but they're going to be very important in the sequel.


	14. To Stop a Fight

_**Author's Note:**_

Sorry for the late update!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ!

 **CHAPTER FOURTEEN:**

Gohan finally woke up after passing out from abusing his Parity transformation. He sat up groggily, putting a hand to his head. There were three weird new weights on him. Gohan gulped, looking down. Trunks, Goten, and Videl were using his stomach as a pillow. Videl was cuddling with his right arm while Goten was sucking on his left thumb. Gohan winced and pulled his thumb out of Goten's mouth, groaning at the amount of salvia he had now acquired.

Gohan looked up - the sky was pitch black. Huh. He must have been out for longer than he thought. A little ways away was Piccolo and... Goku. Gohan blinked, slowly putting his family down and walking over. Both adult males looked up as Gohan approached their campfire.

"Hello, Gohan." Piccolo said. Gohan groaned as he threw his butt down, landing squarely in Piccolo's lap. Piccolo's face went beet red, and he made a choking sound. Gohan ignored this and lounged on Piccolo's lap like he did when he was small.

"How long was I out?" Gohan asked, sitting cross-legged. He couldn't help the grin that took over his face when Piccolo sighed and placed a hand atop Gohan's head, ruffling his strong Saiyan mane.

"A couple hours." Goku answered, glancing at Piccolo. "Listen, Gohan... I really wanted to talk to you. I know I haven't been the best parent. I was never really there for you... on my list of priorities, your safety wasn't number one, where it should have been. Getting a good fight was number one. I'm sorry, okay?"

Gohan blinked and fidgeted. Piccolo sensed his unease and wrapped one of his arms around Gohan's abdomen, holding his precious... son. His son close. Gohan almost immediately relaxed. Piccolo smiled and ruffled Gohan's hair.

"I know." Gohan said, looking down at the ground. "But what Erai did to me can't be erased. No, it isn't even what she did. She didn't have to warp the memories. I knew that you did to me. I was unsure, and she abused that. But... just because you try to say sorry... it doesn't right the wrong." Gohan looked Goku straight in the eye. "I think I need to stay with Piccolo and Videl."

"Gohan, your mom wants you home."

"I used to have nightmares about her, too. Her hitting me for not studying hard enough, for not being intelligent enough for her."

"That's right!" Videl had joined the conversation. She had woken up a couple minutes after Gohan had left. She put her hands on her hips and got right up into Goku's face. "You hurt Gohan! You're a terrible father, and no apology is going to fix that. Gohan living with you wouldn't be good, so it isn't happening." she snapped.

"But... Videl..." Goku shrunk back. She was just like Chi-Chi! But unlike Chi-Chi, she didn't even seem to remotely like him!

"I'm doing what's best for my boyfriend right now, Goku." Videl raised a perfectly arched eyebrow at her potential father-in-law. "You never gave Gohan a chance of what HE wanted to be. You and Chi-Chi pushed a lot of crap onto him. It wasn't fair. You need to let him live his own life now." Videl's tone softened. "Just leave him be, Goku."

Goku blinked, barely able to accept this. Gohan was his son. He wanted him home. But he could feel both Piccolo and Videl getting increasingly hostile as seconds ticked by. He needed a change of topic, and fast. "So, uh, Gohan, how does your transformation work?" Goku asked quickly.

"Which one?" Gohan's Ki had been rising slightly due to his anxiety, and it was calming down. Piccolo and Videl also stopped looking at Goku like they were going to murder him... well, Piccolo did.

"The blue hair, blue aura, golden eyes..." Goku explained, gesturing in Gohan's direction. "Able to take on two Super Saiyan Threes at the same time?"

"Oh, that's a transformation called 'Parity'." Gohan began to explain it. "See, I was born with two sides to my power and personality - the human and the Saiyan. The Saiyan was obviously aggressive. The Saiyan was the one that tortured Cell. I had a huge bloodlust, a huge power then, but I couldn't control it. I was powerful enough to fight, but unpredictable. The other side is the one you see most of the time - human. Human gives me control, but less power. Parity is a word that basically means harmony. During the time in my transformation, my human and Saiyan sides harmonize and flow together. I have the power of the Saiyan and the control of the human."

"Oh." Goku looked disappointed. "So you wouldn't be able to teach me how to use it?"

"No. It would only work on a select few individuals - half breeds. Where one cell of their blood is screaming to torment others and the other cell is screaming to save others. Even with Trunks and Goten - their human and Saiyan sides are pretty fused already. They wouldn't be able to force the sides together if they already are together. So no, no one else would be able to use it."

"Huh." Goku digested this information. He watched as Piccolo continued ruffling Gohan's hair, before his hand stayed still, simply resting on Gohan's head. Gohan seemed like the sun - but instead of light, there was just happiness. Gohan was happy here, with Piccol and Videl.

"I will respect your choice to not come home, Gohan." Goku sighed. He refused to look his son in the eye, scared of how Gohan actually thought of him. "But please come and visit. Or at least, let us visit you."

"You and Chi-Chi are not allowed anywhere near Gohan." Piccolo stated. "Goten and Trunks can come to visit, but not you two. If Gohan is to heal properly, you cannot be around. Simply being in your presence throws his anxiety levels up tenfold."

"I'm actually, physically here you know. I can always talk. Or make decisions." Gohan mumbled. He shrunk back, putting his hands up in defense as Videl glared daggers at him. "Or not. Just a thought."

"Gohan, don't you want to be a big brother to Goten?" Goku asked desperately.

Gohan blinked slightly. He could feel Piccolo tensing up. Just like when he was a child, Piccolo lifted him by the armpits and stood up. He out Gohan down on the floor, but now, Piccolo took off and gave him his weighted cape. Gohan gratefully accepted it and snuggled in close to the fire. Videl was cracking her knuckles, murder in her eyes.

"That was a low blow, even for you." Piccolo snarled.

"Chi-Chi told me to not give up without a fight." Goku stood, squaring off against Videl and Piccolo. "And I won't. I can beat you. I know I can! I'll beat you and I'll take my sons home." Gohan was inching his way towards Goten and Trunks, looking like a worm. His hands and feet were snuggled into Piccolo's cape and he had wrapped himself pretty tightly. Gohan reached the boys and looked mournfully at the campfire, but nonetheless, a dark blue energy shield surrounded Gohan, his brother, and Trunks. He grumbled a bit and turned his back on the fighters, not wanting them to see his tears.

Piccolo knew immediately when Gohan was in some sort of emotional pain. This only made him twice as angry at Goku. Piccolo took his favoured stance, shifting his weight and glaring at Goku. His stance had the purpose of defending, then throwing a counterattack. Videl's stance was aggressive, brutual, and filled with fury. She threw herself at Goku, screaming in rage. He blocked her attempted punch to the face and kicked her side, sending her flying and skidding across the land.

Piccolo fought next against the might of the Saiyan. He was much more calculating, and allowed Goku to fly to him. Piccolo kept him distracted by simply dodging or blocking Goku's punches and kicks. Videl slammed both of her fists into Goku's back, rejoining the fight. Goku flew forwards as Piccolo struck him hard on the chin and sent him flying up. Goku stabilized himself, as he was quite disoriented. By the time he blinked the black spots out of his vision, Piccolo had his fist buried in Goku's gut. Goku coughed out blood and stumbled away from the two. He stood up straight, summoning the power. Goku turned Super Saiyan, his aura and golden hair flying.

"We don't have to do this. Just let Gohan come home." Goku begged. "I don't want to have to fight you! If I come home and I've fought, Chi-Chi will still cook for me. But if I don't..." Goku grabbed his head and almost teared up at the implications.

"You started the fight. We won't give up Gohan." Videl snapped. "It's sure as hell not happening, Goku."

"Please stop." Gohan mumbled. To the ears of Videl and Goku, he was muted. To the ears of Piccolo, he was heard crystal clear. "You don't need to fight. I know you can hear me, Mister Piccolo." Gohan untangled himself from the cape and placed it over the still-sleeping Goten and Trunks. "I'm taking matters into my own hands now." Gohan kissed Goten's forehead before standing up and walking away.

"Gohan?" Piccolo muttered. He shook his head, wondering why the boy was walking toward the cliff. Both Goku and Videl stopped when they noticed him. He had his hands in his pockets, and seemed to be simply strolling. The sun had just started to rise, so the sky glowed a beautiful yellow colour.

Gohan reached the edge of the cliff, and spun on his heel. The back of his heel was going over the edge. He was smiling, and saluted them. His smile faded as he began to look lost, not knowing what to do about the fight before him. At least this would stop it. Hopefully. He leaned backwards, compromising his balance, and fell.

All three participants of the fight gasped or screamed, watching the boy lean back, and plummet. Gohan gohan was on his back, his hair whipping forwards. His hands were in his pockets and he was bended slightly at the waist.

Gohan looked up at Videl and Piccolo's panicked faces as tree branches swallowed his small body. He closed his eyes, preparing to hit the ground.

He hit a soft pair of arms first. Gohan coughed, the wind getting knocked out of him as he flailed, trying to hold on to whatever he landed on. He looked up at the furious green face of Piccolo, a sinking feeling in his stomach. He was definitely going to get an earful now.

"You're fast." Gohan commented. When Piccolo's face contorted and his eye started twitching, Gohan knew he was in for it.

"You idiot!" Piccolo thundered, his eye twitching violently. "You could have died! You lowered your power level to a normal human's, you would have died upon impact! What were you thinking?! I lost you once for three entire years, I am NOT losing you again! What sort of idiot throws himself off of a cliff, huh?! Was there even a reason?"

"I wanted to stop the fight." Gohan yawned and used Piccolo's gi as a pillow. "It worked, didn't it?"

Piccolo was speechless. His student had risked his life to stop a fight. He had almost died to help Piccolo. The Namekian's heart melted and he smiled down at Gohan.

"Just don't do it again." Piccolo murmured, watching Gohan drift off.

~Piccolo and Gohan have a separate adventure, next time, on DBZ: A Whole New Enemy!~

yuki kun: Thank you!


	15. Memories

_**Author's Note:**_

Hey guys! Hope you enjoy the chapter!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ... I wish I did though...

 **CHAPTER FIFTEEN: (holy crud. What. When did we get this far in...? WHEN?!)**

"Is he okay?!" Videl ran down the cliff, worry in her every feature. Piccolo nodded at her, and she sighed in relief. Videl sagged against a cliff wall in relief. She didn't want to admit it, but she really loved Gohan. She wasn't sure what she would do without that stupid idiot in her life. Soon, her relief turned to anger. _That IDIOT!_ Videl snarled. _He could have been killed! What was that bonehead thinking?!_

Videl glared in Gohan's general direction, feeling like slapping her unconscious boyfriend. She merely rubbed at her eyes, unsure if she could take any more of this emotional roller-coaster she had been on lately. Videl sighed and looked up as Goku peered over the edge of the cliff, apparently overcoming his pure shock. Videl glared up at Goku, wondering what the heck the older Saiyan thought he was doing. She watched as Goku sighed in relief, then turned to look at Goten and Trunks.

"Piccolo, I'm taking the boys home!" Goku called, looking down at them. He instant transmittioned (?) to Goten and Trunks, picking them both up and putting them under his big left arm. Goten was on top of Trunks, who was being squished at the bottom. Goku then instant transmittioned to Gohan and Piccolo. Before Piccolo or Videl could make a move, Goku grabbed Gohan's shirt and instant transmittioned away. Piccolo and Videl were both instantly furious.

This was war.

Goku walked up to his house, knocking on the door. He was so excited! Gohan could come home! They had left Gohan's room untouched, so there was definitely still space for his oldest son. Goku was almost hit by the heavy oak door as his wife flung it open. As soon as she caught a glimpse of both her sons (and Trunks, but do you think she really cared about Trunks right then and there?), Chi-Chi flew into a happy explosion.

She caught Goku off guard by jumping at him, screaming and hugging him about her babies being back. All Goku knew what that he felt like his eardrums were bursting! Chi-Chi grabbed Goku and dragged him into their house. She kissed him while Goku stood there, growing increasingly uncomfortable. Goten and Trunks soon yawned and tumbled out of Goku's grip, waking up when they hit the floor. Both half-Saiyans looked up at Chi-Chi and Goku, and both started gagging.

"Oh man, please don't turn this into another one of my Mom and Dad's sessions!" Trunks retched. He ran to the bathroom, and soon, a puking sound was heard.

"Mommy, that's gross!" Goten wrapped an arm around his stomach and had a hand covering his mouth. "I know Daddy likes food, but that is **not** how people eat!"

Chi-Chi quickly turned red, stepping away from her husband. Goku had facepalmed to hide his giggles, while Chi-Chi simply turned more and more red. She growled under her breath until she caught sight of Gohan, who Goku was still holding up by the front of his gi. She stopped growling, her complexion returned to normal, and she gently stroked her oldest sons' bangs. His hair was so... different now. It used to look like Goku's - short in the back, then palm-tree shaped in the front. Now? It was all spiked up, defying gravity. Except for one rebellious streak, which was hanging over his left eye. It stood out straight, then bent back to rest near his left eye, almost at his nose.

He was taller. Definitely taller. If she could guess, she would suppose that Gohan's actual head (not his crazy hair) reached Goku's shoulders. His hair easily topped Goku's head. He was more muscular as well, but unlike her husband, Gohan's muscles were simply very well-defined. Goku's were sort of just... big! Her little boy was wearing a dark purple gi, with a blue waist band and blue armbands. It looked like Piccolo's.

Beside her, Goku tensed up. Both Goten and Trunks ran into the living room as the front door was kicked in. It flew back, crashing into Goku, who merely put his forearms up to block, dropping Gohan, and the door shattered on impact. Videl lowered her leg from the sidekick she had just performed, trying to take Goku out. She glared daggers at her boyfriend's father, cracking her knuckles. Videl looked badass, and ready to take on anything. She had on a white tank-top, with a black leather jacket and black gloves. The gloves had holes in them for her fingers, and were studded where her knuckles were. She had on black, tight leather pants that went all the way down to her ankles, with black leather boots that were up to her knees. Her hair was done up in a ponytail. It was thick, black, and flowing. It went to just below her shoulders, done up in a high ponytail. She had on the golden bands that tied her hair up, causing her hair to flow down her neck.

Chi-Chi gaped at the girl before her. She had gorgeous blue eyes, and a golden locket around her neck. "Who are you?!" Chi-Chi demanded. She stepped forwards, glaring at this new girl. "How dare you burst into my house and knock down my door, missy! People like **you** aren't welcome here." Chi-Chi glared, narrowing her eyes and judging Videl's outfit.

"Excuse me, ma'am, but I'm your son's girlfriend." Videl grinned at Chi-Chi as her jaw dropped. "So thanks very much, but I do believe that I'm welcome here." Videl crackled her knuckles as Piccolo stepped out from behind her and entered the house.

"I have said it once. I will say it again." Piccolo snapped, quickly losing his patience. "Gohan is living with us. End of story. Period. Don't care." Piccolo held a hand out, demanding that Gohan be given back to him.

"But this is Gohan's home!" Chi-Chi screamed, getting her frying pan out. She swung it at Piccolo before the strike was stopped by Videl. Videl then slammed her wrist into the frying pan, denting it and sending it flying out of Chi-Chi's hands. Chi-Chi gaped at the girl - no one had ever been able to do that before, Saiyan and human alike. This girl was certainly strong! And under normal circumstances, she just might have approved of Videl... supposing that the girl came dressed in more appropriate attire.

"Goku, this will be war until we get Gohan back." Videl snapped. Her grin fell as she glared at the Saiyan warrior. Said Saiyan cowered - she was just as bad as Chi-Chi! Goku at least knew that Chi-Chi wouldn't **really** hurt him, but Videl? Oh, she would kick his butt without a second thought to it. "We will destroy your house, mess up your car, kidnap Goten, kidnap Chi-Chi, and get Gohan to kick both of your butts if this continues." Videl said, flicking a stray piece of hair out of her face. "No excuses. You're just lucky we decided to give you a chance before we kicked your butts." Videl rested a hand on her hip, leaning on her left hip.

"That's a very pretty necklace. Where did you get it?" Goten had come up to Videl. He pointed to the golden chain on her neck. The charm, a locket, rested just below her collarbone. It was gorgeous, a shiny gold colour, and the locket was heart-shaped. It had hinges to it, and Videl smiled as she opened it. The two pictures made both Goku and Chi-Chi freeze while Goten giggled. One picture was of Gohan sleeping, and Videl lying next to him. She had been taking a selfie, and got her sleeping boyfriend in on the picture. An arm was around Videl's shoulders, his other arm scratching his stomach. His mouth was wide open. He had clearly been snoring. He had a puddle of drool next to his mouth on the pillow, and a trail of drool going down the side of his mouth. His left leg was half-off the bed while his right was bent, his knee touching Videl's leg. He was in just his boxers, while Videl had on a t-shirt and pajama pants. She was laughing as she poked Gohan's cheek and took the picture, grinning up at the camera.

The second picture was again, of Gohan and Videl, but taken by Erai. They were looking at the library for the first time. Gohan was stuck in a pile of books. He had tried to take over five hundred books off of the shelves at once, and that had ended badly for him. Only his head was visible in the mountain of books, and he looked quite upset with himself. He had this look of mock-horror on his face as Videl chucked books over her shoulder, trying to dig her boyfriend out. Gohan's clothes weren't visible in the picture, but Videl was wearing a white tank top, light beige shorts, and brown hiking boots. Her back was to the camera, her hair down for once. It was flowing down her shoulders, ending at halfway down her back.

Videl looked up at Goku and Chi-Chi. "We have a whole scrapbook full of memories." she admitted. "Once we started, we couldn't stop taking pictures! We have one where Gohan and I had this food fight at his birthday party - I had cake all over me, and to get him back, I dumped punch on the jerk -, once where Gohan accidentally swallowed a fly, Gohan reading while I was trying to scare him, then another when he jumped ten feet in the air when I did scare him." Videl said, smirking to herself. "Of course, the book pile fiasco, and me sleeping with Gohan." Videl did a double-take at the horrified look on Chi-Chi's face. "Hey!" Videl protested, her face going red. "It wasn't like that! I had a nightmare, and Gohan always said that if I had a nightmare, to come wake him up! When I saw him in that funny position, I just couldn't resist." Videl raised an eyebrow at her potential future mother-in-law.

"I've had so many good memories with that boy right there." Videl pointed to Gohan, who was face-first on the ground and snoring softly. "Don't you dare take us away from that. In four bloody years, when we're eighteen, if he doesn't propose, **I** will." Videl threatened. "I love that kid, and apparently, more than you." she said, pointing an accusing finger at Goku and Chi-Chi. "You forced him to study all the time. Some mother." Videl scoffed. "And you!" she glared at Goku. "Literally got him killed! If Erai hadn't intervened, he would have died!" Videl sighed, her rage running out. "The point is... if you don't give me my boyfriend back, I will take him back myself and lock him up where you'll never be able to hurt him again."

"Videl..." everyone turned to look at Gohan, who had rolled over in his sleep. He was dreaming. "Quit it. I don't like cake in my face. Or punch in my hair. Videl..." Gohan groaned. "It's my birthday, you better be nice or I'll put a whoopee cushion on your chair again..." he mumbled.

Goten put a hand over his face and started laughing hysterically. Trunks soon joined in, both half-Saiyan children rolling around on the floor, tears dripping down their faces from laughing so hard. Videl looked like she was going to kick her boyfriend, Goku was struggling to not join his youngest son (and his youngest son's best friend) on the ground, Piccolo merely facepalmed, and Chi-Chi looked like she was going to faint. Piccolo walked up and picked Gohan up, throwing his student over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. As he and Videl left the Son household, leaving all Saiyans on the ground in tears from laughing, and the only human fainted on the floor, Piccolo glanced over at Videl.

"Whoopee cushion? You actually **fell** for that?"

"Shut up."

 _~Looks like things are going well for Videl and Gohan! Next time, Gohan's sanity snaps, and it's up to Videl to - and I quote - "pull his sorry butt out of there!" Find out next time, on DBZ: A Whole New Enemy!~_

 **DestinyMason:** Thanks so much! Trust me, there's a lot more to go. I'm totally making a sequel to it... but should I make another story, or simply continue the story with this one? Which would you find easier?

 **Yuki kun:** Oh dear. Please don't kill me, I'm spewing this stuff out as fast as possible! o.O

 **Stardum:** Yeah, I know what you mean. I like how the story is now, though, but when it started... yeesh. It kind of sucked.

 **JQC'sTalesoffanfiction:** Oh my gosh, thank you so much!


	16. The End

_**Author's Note:**_

Please check out my other fanfictions!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own DBZ.

 **CHAPTER SIXTEEN:**

Piccolo had flown Gohan to a small cave, where every suppressed their individual ki. Videl had taken vigil next to her fallen boyfriend. Piccolo could reach Gohan's mind, and it had collapsed in on itself. Piccolo knew immediately that there was nothing he could do to combat this strange disease slowly killing his son from inside his head. There was nothing the Namekian could do, but Videl could fight this. He looked up at the black haired girl, seeing her grab Gohan's hand and mutter gentle reassurances to him. It seemed that Videl had the same misgivings as Piccolo did. He had no idea why Gohan would shut down on himself, but he was determined to find out why.

"Videl, try talking to him." Piccolo said. Videl looked up at Piccolo, a question in her eyes. She was unsure of herself, and didn't think that Gohan would listen to her. "You're his girlfriend." Piccolo pointed out, shamelessly. "You've grown very close over the years you've both been gone. I think that this might help him heal." Piccolo said. "This, I cannot fix. He will not let me in, as I am still sort of new to him. He has just regained his memory, and me ramming my way into his head will only cause more harm. You, on the other hand, are his significant other. Your presence would most likely be a comfort for him, instead of a threat. Only you can do this right now, Videl."

"I'll try." Videl put her forehead on Gohan's, breathing and relaxing. Soon, she slipped into his mind. Gohan's mind had always felt a fiery inferno, spiking with ki and riddled with horrible memories. Videl opened her eyes, seeing herself in a yellow tunnel. The walls were glowing yellow and incredibly hot. As she went to touch one, they moved away from her to protect her. She whipped around, hearing a scuffle behind her. Frieza and Cell appeared, cackling murderously. The walls moved to protect her, glowing a blinding white, and causing Cell and Frieza to blow up. Videl smiled, her hair being blown to the side from the explosion. She continued walking down the tunnel, hoping to find Gohan.

She lightly skimmed her hand near the left side of the wall, smiling as it rippled away from her. Every time someone Gohan deemed a threat to her popped up, they were blasted into oblivion. Even when he had shut himself down, Gohan was still trying to protect her. Videl found the end of the tunnel, looking over at the yellow wall that formed the dead end. She noticed the wall was not straight - there was a cocoon in the middle of it. Videl approached the wall, touching the cocoon. Unlike the rest of the walls, it was cold. The wall suddenly jumped forwards, grabbing onto her wrist and pulling her forwards. She yelped, being pulled headfirst into the deepest parts of Gohan's mind.

Videl found herself in a dark cavern. The yellow walls were desperate, trying to get in, but could not. She watched as the dark walls battled with them, driving the yellow back. In the middle of the room was Gohan. His ankles and wrists were tied to dark chains, which forced him to hang in midair. As Videl stepped onto the black, it hissed at her as it turned yellow under her foot. Confidently, she strode forwards, leaving a trail of yellow in her wake. The air she touched began shimmering, starting to lighten the black. The chains holding Gohan lowered as she approached, putting the unconscious boy face-to-face with her. She reached out with her hand, touching his cheek.

Gohan was in a torn and tattered purple fighting gi, with a blue sash and blue wristbands. Shredded remains of a white cape hung around the bottom of the cavern. His ankles and wrists were bleeding from the pull of the chains, blood dripping down the cuffs and staining the ground below. He had blood covering his mouth, streaming out from the corner of his lips. He was bruised and beaten, clearly in pain. He wasn't moving, his head thrown forwards. His dark hair stood up on end, his trademark piece of hair hanging in his face. His left cheek was swollen, both eyes black. He was unconscious and broken. Videl couldn't stop the tears from gathering and falling down her cheeks.

She reached out with her hand, cupping his swollen cheek lightly. Slowly, the swelling receded, colour returning. She leaned closer and kissed his forehead, his black eyes disappearing. She wiped some of the blood off his chin, the injures on his face healing. Videl touched the chain on his right wrist, watching as it melted away, Gohan's arm falling to his side. She did the same to all the chains, catching her boyfriend as he slumped forwards. Gohan was on his knees as Videl grabbed his hands. She could feel the bones shifting under her hand, the muscles repairing. Best of all, she could see new skin grow over his wrists, the blood disappearing.

Videl hugged him close, feeling all the injures repair under her touch. She breathed a sigh of relief, but Gohan still would not wake up. Videl hugged him tight, the tears rolling off her chin and onto Gohan's shoulders, but nothing worked. His arms hung limply at his sides, his feet refusing to budge on their own. It was then that Videl realized just how heavy Gohan was, and with an amused grunt, she pushed him off of her, lying him down on the ground on his back. She looked down at him, drawing her knees to her chest. She rested her chin on her knees, waiting for Gohan to wake up. Suddenly, the dark cavern started shaking as a golden light appeared.

"Videl." the golden light spoke with Gohan's voice. It formed into a person. Super Saiyan Two Gohan, in fact. She stood up as the Gohan approached her. "Videl," it smirked. As the evil grin took over the thing's face, Videl felt like she was in danger. This was not Gohan. "Oh, Videl... you do realize that he's just a weak human, right?" the fake-Gohan gestured towards the real Gohan. "I'm an actual Saiyan. I can protect you much better than that wannabe." the fake-Gohan boasted, the smirk never falling from his face. He held out a hand to Videl, like he was actually expecting her to take it. Videl grit her teeth, clenching her fists and growling.

"You aren't Gohan." she snarled. She was angry beyond anything else. Gohan had told her of the war between his human and Saiyan sides - the human was gentle and caring, the usual personality Gohan put out there. The Saiyan was violent, rough, and loved to kill. The Saiyan side is where the power was stored and created, but the human was control. The Saiyan had no control. Hence, the Parity transformation. It allowed the two to bond to become more powerful than either alone. If that was the case, then why did the Saiyan want to kill the human? Videl was suddenly hit by a wave of understanding. Pride. Saiyans were known for their pride - no way would they allow a weak human to help them out.

"Oh, I am." fake-Gohan flipped his trademark bang out of his eye, smirking at Videl. "Just a side you don't see often." fake-Gohan tried to touch her, but when he came closer, Videl drove her fist right into his nose. He cursed, stumbling backwards, and disappeared with a flash of light. Videl wad quiet for about two seconds before standing on her tiptoes and screaming at the empty air. She was feeling very... colourful - for lack of a better word - today. She started picking up fist-fulls of the black substance on the floor, throwing them like a maniac. She had no idea that Gohan had sat up, and was staring at her wide-eyed. He had just seen her punch out his evil half.

"Uhm, Videl?" Gohan asked. Videl froze, turning around to look at him, her face as red as a tomato. "Is this a bad time?" Gohan asked nervously. "Like... are you done?" he sighed, looking up at her. Videl merely hit him on the side of the head and plopped down beside him. Gohan laughed at her blush, which made her smack him again. Now he was nursing his poor, abused head, and his poor, abused arm. Gohan was all healed, his expression one of peace. He was leaning against Videl, sighing in contentment. As Videl and Gohan watched, the walls above them turned blue, the floor beneath them turning to grass. They laid in the sweet smelling grass, watching bright yellow butterflies fly by.

Suddenly, Gohan turned to Videl, smiling the bright, happy smile that she had only seen once or twice. The smile that said he really meant his emotions. "Hey, Videl?" he asked. She turned her head, looking at him, to acknowledge that she heard him. "I just wanted to thank you... for always being there for me. I'm hurt and broken and virtually useless as a normal person... but you've still been there for me. You've accepted the fact that I'm an alien without judging me. You like me for me, and for that, I am so thankful." Gohan slipped his hand into Videl's, gently squeezing her hand, careful not to hurt her with his strength. "You know Videl... I'm pretty sure I'm in love with you." Gohan looked up at the sky, peace across his face.

Videl smiled at him. "I love you too." she murmured, laying her head on his shoulder. "Gohan?" she said. He grunted in response, too lazy to move. "One day, you're gonna marry, me got it?" she almost laughed at Gohan's deer-in-the-headlights expression, as she poked him in the side. "You're gonna get down on one knee, propose when we're eighteen, and then we'll have a wedding. And it won't matter what our parents think, because we have each other. Got it?" she said peacefully. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So, I expect you to marry me someday. You're not allowed to say no anymore. If you love me, then I've fallen head over heels for you. Okay?"

Videl couldn't be happier when she saw Gohan nod. She went in for a hug, and the black haired boy accepted her into his arms, his chin on the top of her head. Videl let go of all her doubts, accepted who she was...

And held onto the black haired boy she had fallen head over heels for.

 **THE END.**

 **Yes, I just did that. This is the end. The final chapter. The end of A Whole New Enemy. I hope you all enjoyed the fanfiction.**


	17. 2015 Christmas Special

_Welcome to the 2015 Christmas Edition of A Whole New Enemy._

 _I do not own the_ show.

Videl was currently standing on a stool in the brand new house. They were both grown up by now, and hadn't had contact with their of their families for years. They were both twenty years old by now, and Videl was about as pregnant as she could get. They had just bought a new house to accommodate their growing family. Gohan was currently away at work - he ran a dojo that taught ki usage. It wasn't very popular, because of how exclusive it was. Gohan could only accept people he could use ki. Obviously, there weren't many humans like that, but the students he did have paid very well to have him teach them. He also did some research of a science-y purpose that he published under a weird pen name - something like The Great Saiyaman, which Videl did not understand - and he made money off of that as well.

Videl had her hair done up in a braid, and it swung down her back as she stood on the stool, using her ki to lift herself up slightly, putting the star on the top of their Christmas tree. It was the twenty-fourth, so Videl was just putting the finishing touches on their Christmas tree. She had wrapped all her presents for Gohan and put them under the tree. She had just cleaned the house top to bottom, making it shine even more. There were boxes everywhere because they hadn't quite finished unpacking yet. The Christmas dinner was in the oven, and Videl smiled to herself. It was perfect! Piccolo, Gohan's old mentor, would be coming for Christmas this year. Piccolo often helped out with Gohan's dojo, and made sure that none of the Z Fighters found them. Popo and Dende would also be coming for Christmas!

Gohan had even got a Christmas present for Piccolo and the others. Piccolo had several presents, actually - but they were a surprise! Videl stepped off the stool to survey the house and her work. The house was in the forest, a fifteen minute walk away from the city. It was made of stone on the outside, with dark wood around the windows and door. The door was wooden as well, and there were plenty of windows. On the inside, they had wooden floors and beige walls. There was little furniture, just the basics. The house had an upstairs to it, where the bedrooms were located. There were three rooms - one was empty, one was for Videl and Gohan, and the other was a nursery. Videl had found out that she was expecting twins, so the nursery had two of everything.

Videl looked over at the thick wooden door curiously as someone knocked on it. She stopped levitating herself, brushing pine needles off her apron. She had been cooking, so she had put an apron on to make sure that she'd be fine in case she spilled something. It was white and read "Kiss the Cook!" in green letters. Underneath, she had on a loose maternity shirt and maternity black yoga pants. She waddled over to the door and opened it, revealing Piccolo. The green skinned Namekian looked incredibly embarrassed, a huge red blush covering his cheeks. Videl wondered why until she spotted it - several large wrapped gift boxes tucked under both his arms. Behind him, a smaller green face popped out, looking at Videl curiously. Beside Piccolo was Mister Popo. All three had gifts.

"Hey Piccolo, hey Dende, hey Popo!" Videl greeted, smiling happily. "Come on in!" she stepped away and held the door open for them, and the three walked in an surveyed the house. This was their first time in Videl and Gohan's new home. "Just set those under the tree." Videl instructed. "We have presents for you too! And see those stockings? They're going to be filled tonight. The stocking with bells on it is Gohan's, the one with the butterfly is mine, the one with reindeer is Popo's, the one with candy canes is Dende's, and the one with kids in a snowball fight is Piccolo's. Gohan picked them all up yesterday! He was so excited. He'll be back soon, by the way." Videl said, sensing the unspoken question. "He's at the dojo."

"Wow, Videl, thank you." Dende said, walking over and bowing politely. "I'm so glad to be allowed to come for Christmas! Goku and Chi-Chi tried to get us to bring gifts for Gohan, but I refused, just like you asked." Dende said, smiling at Videl. She didn't want anything to do with Goku and Chi-Chi, so she had asked Dende to not allow them to bring any gifts or give them any news. "But nevermind that. I can sense the babies!" Dende clapped in excitement, smiling fondly at Videl's swollen abdomen. "They'll be born soon. Have you two decided on names yet?" Dende asked. He was wearing his usual Guardian robe, but was missing his staff. He also had some red and green tinsel wrapped around him, which Videl found hilarious.

"We have decided on names, actually." Videl said, winking. Dende raised an eyebrow as Popo traded confused looks with Piccolo. "But we won't tell you yet! It's a surprise. Gohan wanted to reveal it, actually. He'll do it tomorrow morning." Videl looked up as the door opened, revealing her exhausted-looking husband, a hand covering his face tiredly. "Speak of the devil, and he shall appear." Videl commented. "Oh, poor Gohan. You look exhausted." she walked over to his, touching his arm worriedly. He had really grown since they were fourteen, and was now probably a little taller than Goku. "Was the dojo that stressful today?" Videl asked, closing the door behind Gohan, who groaned.

"Yes." he complained. "One of the students got into a fistfight with one of his classmates, and I had to explain to the kid why you can't abuse your enhanced strength like that. Of course, he didn't listen, but still..." Gohan rubbed at his face, finally registering that Piccolo, Dende, and Popo were there. "Oh, hey guys!" he said cheerfully, rubbing the back of his head with his hand. "Sorry I'm late. Tabuski. He decided to take it upon himself to teach his classmates a lesson they probably will never forget." Gohan sighed again, smiling as Videl kissed him on the cheek. "Hi, Videl. I'm glad to be home ri- food." Gohan's head snapped up as he stared in the direction of the kitchen. "It smells so good..." he murmured, a trail of drool making it's way to the floor from his the corner of his mouth.

"Hey, not now!" Videl snapped, smacking Gohan's hand. The Saiyan leapt away from her, but then fell to his knees, trying to crawl past. Videl stared down at him with a thunderous look in her eyes. Gohan stopped in his tracks, looking up at her in poorly disguised fear. She started running while he started crawling to get away. Videl was yelling about how Gohan needed to control himself while Gohan was just groaning about food and eating something and how he was so hungry. Piccolo sighed and went to put his presents under the Christmas tree. Dende followed suit, glancing awkwardly at the couple. Popo just stayed where he was, unsure of where to go, until Piccolo snatched up his presents and put them under the tree.

 **THE NEXT MORNING, DECEMBER 25TH**

Gohan smiled at everyone. They were all sitting on the floor, minus Gohan. His job was to hand out the presents, and he did so with gusto. Gohan rifled through the mountain of wrapped up packages to give on to Videl. She blinked at him, smiling. She took it gratefully and opened it. Videl, for some reason, hated the wrapping. She ripped it away like some sort of monster every time while Gohan carefully removed the tape. Videl brought the box up to her face, opening the cardboard lid. There, sparkling, was some homemade jewelry. And when I say homemade, I mean homemade. As a training exercise, Gohan had forced his students down into the mine to find diamonds and other jewels. They had come out with tons of them, asking what it was for. Gohan had replied it was for his wife - and they went back in to get more. Videl was now the proud owner of several dozen pairs of necklaces, bracelets, and earrings, all made of the true shiny substance. With the package was a card that was signed from all the dojo students and Gohan himself. Videl was the only one who took pity and gave drinks and snacks to Gohan's students, so they adored her with a fierce passion.

Gohan then handed a present to Dende, who blinked curiously and looked down at it. Dende gently removed the wrapping paper and brought the large book out. The book was from Gohan and Videl. It was a large, detailed book on the different religions and traditions of the world. Dende was quite happy - he had always wanted to learn more about his planet. He hugged the book to his chest and thanked them. Gohan smiled and then handed Dende another smaller package, that was from Gohan only. Dende opened it, and laughed, as he brought forth a purple beanie hat for him to wear. Dende put it on immediately, grinning ear to ear because of his new hat.

Gohan picked up another present and handed it to Mister Popo. Mister Popo took it gratefully. Inside were three cookbooks, which Mister Popo accepted with tears in his eyes. The present was from Gohan and Videl. Another, huge box was handed to Mister Popo from Piccolo and Dende. Inside were tons and tons of kitchen equipment, everything from microwaves to ice cream machines. Mister Popo had never looked happier - until Gohan and Videl grinned and handed Popo and Dende another big present that had a hole in it. Dende peered in the hole while Mister Popo unwrapped it. It was a cat carrier, with cat supplies. They were both confused until Gohan used his Super Saiyan speed to run and grab a cardboard box that was open, and held a little black kitten inside. Popo and Dende fell in love immediately with the sweet kitten, who purred every time someone touched her. They decided to name her Kami, after the old Namekian. Piccolo merely sweatdropped, until Gohan handed him a present.

Piccolo looked down at his present, opening it with his sharp nails. He brought the thing out - it was a book. A leatherbound book, that looked old and very delicate. Piccolo opened it gingerly, as it had no cover to tell him what it was about. It was from Gohan - and Gohan knew he didn't really need an Earth book. Why give him one? Piccolo's eyes widened in awe as he turned the pages. Inside were pictures of Gohan and Piccolo, dating all the way back to when Gohan was four years old and training under Piccolo. There were some scenes that hadn't even had a picture.

"How?" Piccolo croaked, looking away from the scrapbook of memories.

"Dende searched through my memories and made a copy of what he saw." Gohan admitted. "It's from both of us."

Piccolo was shocked speechless, just staring down at the present. He couldn't help but notice that Gohan hadn't opened one of his own presents yet. He looked up as Gohan cleared his throat.

"Piccolo, I have one more Christmas present for you." he said, grinning widely. "As you know, we're having twins. Dende identified them as a girl and a boy. They're very strong, already." Gohan said. Piccolo's eyes narrowed onto Gohan's knuckles. They still bore the scars from the fight with Erai, those strange markings... Piccolo was snapped out of his reverie when Gohan continued speaking.

"So," Gohan grinned at Piccolo. "We're naming the boy after you." the room was silent as Gohan made this declaration. "The girl is going to be named Katrina, and the boy will be named Piccolo Junior. I think I'll just call him Junior, though." Gohan grinned.

"Congratulations, Piccolo!" Dende cried, hugging the shocked Namekian. Piccolo was unable to speak, tears gathering his eyes. He stood suddenly and hugged Gohan, words unable to show his gratitude. Gohan hugged him back as Piccolo almost started balling. Piccolo turned away, a lone tear of joy falling down his cheeks.

"You haven't opened any of your presents yet, Gohan." Videl reminded him with a smile.

"I have enough of one already." Gohan smiled down at her. "Two of them actually - Katrina and Junior. Heh."

Life was perfect.

 _Merry Christmas everyone!_


End file.
